The Magic World's Next Topmodel
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Ein Event, das die magische Welt bewegen und begeistern wird ... begrüßen wir nun Heidi Klum und ihre Juroren, Gilderoy Lockhard und Severus Snape ...
1. Prolog

„Ihr seid ja wohl völlig übergeschnappt!"

Hätten Blicke töten können, wären Ron und Harry wohl unter dem Zorn in Hermiones Augen auf der Stelle leblos umgefallen.

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht? Einfach mein Bild dorthin zu schicken, ohne mich vorher zu fragen!"

„Nun", begann Ron zögernd. „Nun, du beschwerst dich doch immer, dass niemand dich als Frau wahrnimmt, sondern immer nur als ... nun ... jedenfalls ist das doch DIE Gelegenheit, auch einmal deine feminine Seite zu zeigen."

„Aber doch nicht, indem ich halbnackt vor wildfremden Menschen auf und ab stolziere!"

Hermione warf die neueste Ausgabe der „Hexenwoche" auf den Tisch, verbarg ihren Kopf in den Händen und versuchte, ihre Selbstkontrolle zurück zu erlangen.

Manchmal konnten Ron und Harry so gedankenlos, so grenzenlos dumm sein.

Jungs eben.

Vielleicht würden sie ja irgendwann einmal erwachsen werden.

Aber sicher nicht in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren.

„_Hexenwoche", Ausgabe 11_

_Jeder kennt das berühmte deutsche Topmodel, Heidi Klum, aber nur wenige wissen, dass sie magische Vorfahren hat._

_Und so ist es kein Wunder, dass sie eines der prickelnsten und aufregensten Events der magischen Welt präsentieren wird: die Wahl zu „THE MAGIC WORLD'S NEXT TOP MODEL"._

_Als erster Juror konnte bereits der berühmte Entdecker, Abenteurer und nicht zuletzt erfolgreiche Buchautor, Gilderoy Lockhart gewonnen werden._

_Und natürlich wird die „Hexenwoche" dieses aufregende Event unterstützen, und Ihre Journalistin, Rita Skeeter, wird live und unzensiert alle Stationen der hoffnungsvollen jungen Nachwuchs-Models begleiten._

_Verpassen Sie nicht das große Live-Casting in der Winkelgasse._

_Seien Sie immer auf dem Laufenden mit Ihrer „Hexenwoche" und Ihrem „Tagespropheten"._

Hermione hatte die Zeitung wieder aufgenommen und las den Artikel zum ungefähr zehnten Mal mit dem Ausdruck äußerster Missbilligung.

„Heidi Klum, ein Topmodel? Dass ich nicht lache! Giselle Bündchen, Naomi Campell, Claudia Schiffer – das sind Topmodels. Diese Heidi macht Werbung für Hamburger-Bratereien; Lagerfeld oder Joop hat sie doch auch nur in Zeitschriften im Wartezimmer eines Arztes gesehen!"

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry entgeistert.

„Ich habe nun einmal den größten Teil meines Lebens in der Muggelwelt zugebracht – und ich bin eine junge Frau, die sich durchaus für ‚Weiberkram' interessiert", antwortete Hermione, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Aber hast du gesehen, wer Juror ist?" spielte Ron seinen finalen Trumpf aus. „Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Lockhart ... hmm ..." sagte Hermione, plötzlich nachdenklich. „Nun ... hingehen wird wohl nicht schaden ... aber ob ich mitmache, weiß ich noch nicht! Und ihr müsst mitkommen!"

Ron und Harry nickten.

Ihnen war erkennbar ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.


	2. Das große Casting

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 15_

_Endlich ist es soweit! _

_Das Top-Event des Jahres – des Jahrzehnts – vielleicht sogar des Jahrhunderts wird in wenigen Minuten starten._

_Noch sind das berühmte deutsche Supermodel, Heidi Klum, sowie die beiden Juroren nicht eingetroffen. Aber bereits seit Stunden säumen Schaulustige den Laufsteg, der sich von „Madam Malkin's Roben" bis zur Gringotts Bank erstreckt._

_Tausende von jungen Frauen aus aller Welt haben ihre Steckbriefe und Bilder geschickt. Aus ihnen wurde eine Vorauswahl von etwa einhundert fünfzig hoffnungsvollen Nachwuchsmodels ausgewählt. Die jungen Damen werden nun im VIP-Zelt des Hauptsponsors, Ihrer „Hexenwoche", eingewiesen. Und genau dorthin bin ich unterwegs, um Roberta zu treffen. Roberta ist seit einem Monat Volontärin und wird unsere Model-Nachwuchs betreuen._

„_Roberta, wie ist die Stimmung hier unter unserem Modelnachwuchs?"_

„_Wunderbar! Die Mädchen sind so voller Erwartungen und Vorfreude."_

„_Wie wird das Event im einzelnen ablaufen?"_

„_Die Mädchen haben Startnummern bekommen. In dieser Reihenfolge werden sie auf dem Laufsteg gehen, vor der Jury kurz stehen bleiben, posieren und anschließend zurücklaufen. Will Heidi oder einer der Juroren ein Mädchen sprechen oder nochmals sehen, können sie mit einer Glocke läuten und die Nummer ausrufen."_

„_Wie viele Mädchen werden letztendlich ausgewählt?"_

„_Etwa fünfzehn bis zwanzig."_

„_Gilderoy Lockhart wird einer der Juroren sein, um die Person des zweiten wurde und wird jedoch ein großes Geheimnis gemacht. Weißt Du vielleicht schon mehr?"_

„_Leider nein. Die Gerüchte besagen jedoch, dass es sich um Lucius Malfoy handeln wird."_

„_Lucius Malfoy – der große Philanthrop und selbstloser Unterstützer vieler sozialer Organisationen – das wäre eine große Ehre."_

„_Wie gesagt: Es ist nur ein Gerücht."_

Hermione sah sich um und kam sich inmitten all dieser albernen Dinger reichlich fehl am Platze vor.

Wie verlangt hatte sie „etwas Figurbetontes" angezogen – in ihrem Fall enge Jeans und ein enges T-Shirt. Ron war bei ihrem Anblick dunkelrot bis unter die Haarspitzen angelaufen – ihm schien es sehr zu gefallen. Sie kam sich jedoch reichlich nackt vor. Diese Art der Bekleidung war sie einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt.

Am schlimmsten waren die Schuhe.

„Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen, vorzugsweise Stöckelschuhe" hatte in der Einladung gestanden. Hermione hatte erst einmal lernen müssen, wie man darin läuft ohne permanent über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Und ihre Mitstreiterinnen schienen erkennbar die gleichen Probleme zu haben. „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Polonaise laufen", dachte sie. „Dann könnten wir uns aneinander festhalten."

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 15 –Fortsetzung_

_Und da ist sie – strahlend und schön wie immer! Heidi Klum! Weder ihr Alter noch die Geburt von drei Kindern ist ihr anzusehen. Hat sie vielleicht doch magische Fähigkeiten?_

_Mit der Lässigkeit eines Profis geht sie den Laufsteg entlang, winkt den begeisterten Zuschauern zu und nimmt am Jurorentisch Platz. _

_Sie nimmt ein Megaphon und ruft den begeisterten Zuschauern ein „Hallo" zu. Minutenlanger Applaus und Bravo-Rufe antworten ihr._

„_Schön, dass Sie alle gekommen sind. Ich möchte weder Sie noch unsere hoffnungsvollen Kandidatinnen länger warten lassen", fährt sie schließlich fort. „Zunächst darf ich Ihnen unseren ersten Juror vorstellen: es ist der bekannte, beliebte und weitgereiste Abenteurer, Entdecker und Buchautor Gilderoy Lockhart!"_

_Wieder folgen minutenlanger Applaus und Bravorufe. _

_Als er schließlich den Laufsteg entlang geht, fliegen ihm Blumen und Teddybären zu. Er fängt sie auf und winkt seinen Fans begeistert zu. _

_Wie immer ist Gilderoy makellos gekleidet, sein lockiges Haar umrahmt das männlich-markante Gesicht, das uns so wohl bekannt ist. Was für ein Mann!_

_Nachdem Gilderoy Heidi begrüßt und ebenfalls Platz genommen hat, kündigt sie den zweiten Juror an: „Sie kennen ihn alle – sofern sie in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts waren. Es ist der beliebte Zaubertränkelehrer und berühmte Erforscher so vieler hilfreicher Tränke, Severus Snape!"_

_Nun das ist eine Überraschung. _

_Natürlich kennen die meisten von uns Professor Snape aus ihrer Schulzeit, aber als Juror für einen Model-Wettbewerb haben ihn sich wohl nur wenige vorstellen können. Stille Wasser sind tief …_

Lucius Malfoy war verzweifelt.

Hatte er sich zunächst über die Ernennung zum Juror für „The Magic World's next Top Model" gefreut, so hatte ihn die Reaktion seiner Frau Narcissa eines besseren belehrt.

„Wenn du das machst, lasse ich mich scheiden!" waren ihre letzten Worte gewesen als sie nach einem heftigen Streit aus dem Wohnzimmer gestürmt war.

Eine Scheidung samt ihren finanziellen Konsequenzen – das konnte sich ein Mann in seiner Position nun wirklich nicht leisten. Zumal Narcissa einen nicht unerheblichen Teil des gemeinsamen Vermögens eingebracht hatte.

Guter Rat war also teuer.

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht hatte Lucius schließlich eine Erleuchtung und schlug seinen alten Freund Severus Snape vor. Das würde Narcissa besänftigen, und dem alten Griesgram würde ein wenig Abwechslung sicher nicht schaden. Vielleicht würde er sogar ein nettes Mädchen kennen- und lieben lernen …

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 15 –Fortsetzung_

_Und da kommen sie, unsere jungen Nachwuchsmodels – eine schöner wie die andere laufen sie in Richtung des Jurorentisches, bleiben kurz stehen, posieren und laufen wieder zurück, aufmerksam beobachtet von Heidi und ihren beiden Helfern._

_Und schon ertönt die Glocke …_

„_Wie heißt du?" fragt Heidi die Nummer 27._

„_Fleur Delacour", lautet die Antwort._

„_Die Nummer 28 ist wohl deine Schwester?" fragt Heidi weiter._

„_Ja, das iiist Gabrielle Delacour. Wir kommen aus Froankreisch."_

„_Vielen Dank. Und weiter bitte."_

Hermione hatte die Nummer 83 und konnte so die anderen beobachten.

Luna schlenderte mit dem Ausdruck milden Interesses und leicht verträumt auf den Jurorentisch zu.

„Nummer 33, wie heißt du?"

„Luna Lovegood."

„Du bist ein sehr schönes Mädchen, Luna. Du wirkst aber etwas verträumt. Laufe bitte noch einmal zurück und komme dann auf uns zu, aber forscher und selbstsicherer. Die anderen warten bitte."

Luna tat wie ihr geheißen, Heidi machte jedoch keinen sehr überzeugten Eindruck.

Tonks stolperte auf dem Laufsteg entlang, fiel schließlich und landete bäuchlings vor dem Jurorentisch. Hermione sah, dass Snape mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung rang.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Tonks."

„Wie alt bis du?"

„Fünfundzwanzig."

„Du hast Probleme mit den hohen Schuhen. Und du bist eigentlich schon zu alt, um Model zu werden."

„Aber ich bin ein Metamorphmagus."

„Ein Meta … was?"

„Ein Metamorphmagus. Ich kann mein Aussehen nach Belieben verwandeln."

Und vor den Augen der Jury verwandelte sich die Tonks mit den kurzen pinkfarbenen Haaren in einen langhaarigen Vamp, eine alte Frau mit Falten und einem strengen Dutt und schließlich in einen Mann.

Heidis Augen wurden immer größer und runder.

„Das ist ja phantastisch", sagte sie. „Übe das Laufen mit den hohen Schuhen, bitte."

Tonks stolperte zurück und Heidi machte sich eifrig Notizen.

„Nummer 63, wie heißt du?"

„Pansy Parkinson."

„Wie groß bist du?"

„Einen Meter fünfundsechzig."

„Und dein Gewicht?"

Pansy wurde dunkelrot und sagte nichts.

„Danke. Weiter bitte."

Schließlich war auch Hermione an der Reihe. Sie versuchte, forsch und selbstsicher über den Laufsteg zu gehen ohne in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen und kam schließlich vor den Juroren zum Stehen.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte Heidi sie.

„Hermione Granger."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Siebzehn."

„Du hast wunderschönes Haar. Sind das Naturlocken?"

Hermione nickte überrascht. Bislang war ihr lockiges Haar immer nur Anlass für Spott und dumme Sprüche gewesen, sie wäre selbst nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass es schön sein könnte.

Die Nummer 112 stapfte über den Laufsteg mit so festem Schritt, dass der Holzboden bedrohlich vibrierte.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Sigurta."

„Wie groß bist du?"

„Einen Meter dreiundneunzig."

„Was machst du beruflich?"

„Ich bin Schildjungfer. Ich bewache die Burg meines Herrn."

„Könntest du auf dem Rückweg bitte ein wenig damenhafter laufen?"

„Sicher", sagte Sigurta und stampfte zurück. Der hölzerne Laufsteg schwankte.

Die letzten beiden Kandidatinnen kamen vor dem Jurorentisch zum Stehen und wurden misstrauisch von Heidi beäugt.

„Zwillinge, so wie es aussieht", sagte sie. „Wie heißt ihr?"

„Das ist Georgina und ich bin Freda."

„Wohl mehr George und Fred", sagte Snape, der die beiden erkannt hatte.

Und die beiden Weasley-Zwillinge zogen sich die Perücken vom Kopf und stolzierten unter lautem Hurra und Beifall, unter den sich nur ein gelegentliches „Buh" mischte, wieder auf dem Laufsteg zurück.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 15 –Fortsetzung_

_Die Jury hat alle Kandidatinnen – und auch zwei Kandidaten – gesehen. Nun ist es an der Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen._

_Heidi Klum, Gilderoy Lockhart und Severus Snape haben sich in das Jurorenzelt zurückgezogen, um zu beraten, welche der jungen Damen eine Chance bekommt, „The Magic World's next Top Model" zu werden …_


	3. Die erste Entscheidung

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragten Ron und Harry die Teilnehmerin mit der Nummer 139 unisono. Diese – ein junges Mädchen mit einer frechen Stupsnase, einer Menge Sommersprossen und langen roten Haaren – drehte sich um und grinste.

„Das hättet ihr wohl nicht gedacht? – Oh, hallo Hermione. Du warst toll mit den hohen Schuhen", sagte Ginny Weasley.

„Ich hatte mich gleich angemeldet, aber vorsichtshalber niemandem etwas erzählt. Euren Spott brauche ich nun wirklich nicht wochenlang", erklärte sie den beiden entgeisterten Jungen.

„Aber … du bist noch keine siebzehn", sagte Ron mit einem immer noch verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh, Mom hat mir die Genehmigung gegeben", antwortete Ginny. „Sie meinte, wenn sie noch jung wäre, würde nichts sie daran hindern können, selbst teilzunehmen. Und hier sind wir nun!"

„Ich vermute, das kann etwas dauern", sagte Hermione. „Wir sollten zu Fortescue's gehen und ein Eis essen. Wenn wir erst mal Supermodels sind, dürfen wir uns nur noch von Karottenstreifen und Sojasprossen ernähren."

„Snape als Juror!" sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd als sie schließlich vor ihren Erdbeerbechern saßen. „Also ich möchte nicht vor ihm auf- und abstolzieren. Schlimm genug, ihn als Lehrer zu haben."

„Mir egal!" antwortete Ginny. „Solange er mir keine Tipps für das perfekte Haarstyling gibt …"

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 15 –Fortsetzung_

_Bereits seit zwei Stunden sind die Juroren gut abgeschirmt in ihrem Zelt und beraten sich. _

_Es ist sicher nicht leicht, aus so vielen wunderschönen jungen Frauen eine Auswahl zu treffen. Jede ist schließlich auf ihre Art besonders und einzigartig … _

_Aber nun tut sich etwas … tatsächlich … die Juroren verlassen ihr Zelt und gehen wieder zu ihrem Tisch … Heidi Klum greift zum Megaphon …_

„_Liebe Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, liebe Kandidatinnen. Wir haben eine erste Entscheidung getroffen. Es sind auf jeden Fall mit dabei:_

_Die Nummer 38 – Nymphadora Tonks …_

_Beifall brandet auf. Miss Tonks ist allgemein bekannt und beliebt – eine der jüngsten Aurorinnen im Ministerium._

_Die Nummern 27 und 28 – Fleur und Gabrielle Delacour_

_Die Nummer 63 – Pansy Parkinson_

_Und die Nummer 141 – Marietta Edgecombe._

_Bitte versammelt euch im Modelzelt."_

„_Die folgenden Damen möchten wir noch einmal sehen" … Und nun folgt eine Liste mit etwa fünfzig Namen „… wir möchten, dass sie noch einmal für uns laufen und posieren, so wie vorhin …"_

„Denk daran: sicher, flott und selbstbewusst", schärfte Ginny Luna ein, während sie am anderen Ende des Laufsteges auf ihren erneuten Auftritt warteten.

„So schlecht waren wir nicht", sagte Hermione nachdenklich. „Wir sind in der engeren Auswahl. Aber warum hat Pansy den Platz schon sicher? Diese alte Kuh, sie läuft wie ein Rhinozeros …"

„Das war Snape, jede Wette", sagte Harry düster. „Pansy ist doch die Busenfreundin seines Lieblingsschülers, Draco Malfoy."

„Dann hat er wohl bei den beiden anderen einen Imperius-Fluch angewandt", antwortete Hermione. Normalerweise passiert das, was Heidi will – die Jury ist doch nur Staffage."

„Du scheinst Dir da sicher zu sein", warf Ron ein.

„Oh ja. Heidi macht das ja nicht nur hier, sondern auch in der Mugglewelt …"

Ginny stupste Hermione an: „Nicht schlafen. Du bist dran."

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 15 –Fortsetzung_

_Die Entscheidung ist gefallen, die Teilnehmerinnen stehen fest. Es sind:_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Patma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Cho Chang_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Katie Bell_

_Luna Lovegood, die Tochter des Herausgebers des umstrittenen Magazins „Quertreiber"_

_Floßhilde von Güntershagen aus Deutschland, Tochter des Barons von Güntershagen, der die erste Vampirkur erfand_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Gabrielle Delacour, beide aus Frankreich_

_Paola Lamborghini aus Italien_

_Anna Petruschkin aus Russland_

_Maria di Quichotte aus Spanien_

_Susan Bones_

_Millicent Bullstroke_

_Marietta Edgecombe_

_Ursi Tilsiter aus der Schweiz_

_Natalja Krum aus Bulgarien, Schwester des berühmten Quidditch-Nationalspielers Viktor Krum._

_Die heutige Nacht werden die Nachwuchsmodels hier in London verbringen, morgen beginnt dann eine aufregende Zeit voller Reisen, Challenges und Fotoshootings. Und natürlich werden wir für Sie dabei sein und live berichten …_


	4. Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 16_

_Hier stehen wir also nun – einundzwanzig hoffnungsvolle und aufgeregte Nachwuchsmodels, die beiden Juroren, Gilderoy Lockhart und Severus Snape, natürlich Heidi Klum und Ihre Rita Skeeter – am Gleis Neundreiviertel im Kings-Cross-Bahnhof und warten auf den Hogwarts-Express, der uns außerplanmäßig nach Hogsmeade bringen wird._

_Nachdem wir nun unsere Abteile bestiegen haben, der Pfiff zur Abfahrt ertönt ist und der Zug langsam aus dem Bahnhof herausfährt, erklärt Heidi die erste Challenge:_

„_Im Nebenabteil werdet ihr für uns laufen – in Bikinis und euren High-Heels. Wir müssen eure Figuren sehen können, also keine falsche Scham und keine Panik. Allerdings werdet ihr feststellen, dass es nicht einfach ist, in einem fahrenden Zug zu laufen und zu posieren. Zieht euch jetzt um, ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten. Ihr kommt bitte einzeln zu uns gemäß euren Startnummern, die ihr gestern hattet. Roberta wird euch einweisen. Viel Glück!" …_

„Ich soll vor Snape halbnackt hin- und herlaufen?" fragte Ginny entrüstet. Auch einige der anderen Hogwarts-Schülerinnen waren doch recht blass geworden.

„Wo iiist das Problemm?" fragte Fleur.

„Er ist unser Lehrer", antwortete Hermione. „Noch dazu einer, der in Hogwarts nun wirklich keinen Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewinnt."

„Aber ´ier iiist er ein Juror. Und wenn wir nicht laufen, dann dürfen wir gleich wieder nach London zurückfahren. Also …"

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 16 – Fortsetzung_

_Und hier kommt die erste junge Dame – es ist Angelina Johnson. Sie besucht noch Hogwarts, ist Mitglied im Griffindor-Quidditchteam und wird im nächsten Jahr ihren Abschluss machen. Sie läuft sehr sicher den Gang entlang, obwohl der Zug doch ziemlich ruckelt. Auch das Posen scheint sie bereits perfekt zu beherrschen …_

_Heidi und die beiden Juroren nicken anerkennend. „Eine Idee länger in der Pose bleiben", merkt Heidi an. „Ansonsten war das sehr gut."_

_Es folgen Anna Petruschkin („nicht so mit den Armen wedeln, wenn du in die Pose gehst. Was soll denn das?") und Natalja Krum („nicht an den Sitzen festhalten"), Cho Chang („Kämme dir bitte künftig die Haare aus dem Gesicht"), Paola Lamborghini und Fleur und Gabrielle Delacour …_

„Sehr schön!" sagte Heidi zu Luna. „Aber wenn du in der Pose bist, sieh dein Publikum – in diesem Falle uns – bitte direkt an. Versuche einfach, nicht so verträumt auszusehen."

Genau davor hatte Severus die meiste Angst gehabt.

Dass junge Frauen, die er zum Teil schon seit Jahren kannte und unterrichtete, nun mit fast nichts am Leib vor ihm auf- und ab stolzieren würden.

Zunächst hatte er höchst interessiert auf den Boden geblickt und die Muster im Linoleum studiert, aber dann hatte ihm Gilderoy einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Rücken versetzt und ihm zugeflüstert: „Wie wollen sie die Damen beurteilen, wenn sie sie nicht ansehen?"

So hatte er sich also die Mädchen in ihren knappen Bikinis mit den jungen, straffen Körpern so beiläufig angesehen wie es ihm möglich war und dabei an seine Froschlurche gedacht, die er in Spiritus in seinem Büro aufbewahrte.

Es hatte nicht geholfen.

Seine Hose wurde immer enger und enger. Als schließlich Patma Patil das Abteil betrat, stand er kurz vor einer Explosion.

Severus hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ein Mensch so wenig Stoff am Leib tragen konnte. Das Oberteil bestand nur aus zwei kleinen Stofffetzchen in der Größe von Galleonen-Münzen, die die Brustwarzen knapp bedeckten und mit dünnen Fäden zusammengehalten wurden.

Als Patma sich umdrehte sah er, dass das äußerst knappe Höschen keine Rückseite hatte – sie reckte den Juroren ihren knackigen kleinen Hintern entgegen. Severus merkte, dass Gilderoy sich unruhig bewegte, ein kurzer Seitenblick überzeugte ihn davon, dass auch seinem Mitstreiter der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

„Patma", sagte Heidi. „Als wir sagten, dass wir eure Körper sehen wollten, meinten wir nicht soviel davon. Bitte besorge dir etwas, das aus mehr Stoff besteht."

Patma lief dunkelrot an und nickte.

„Kurze Pause, bitte", flüsterte Severus Heidi zu und ging dann so würdevoll wie möglich zur Zugtoilette. Er musste einfach etwas gegen seine Erektion unternehmen …

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 16 – Fortsetzung_

„_Wie wir euch bereits bei der Abfahrt gesagt haben – für einige von euch endet die Teilnahme an „The Magic World's next Top Model" hier und jetzt. Der Hogwarts-Express wird diejenigen, die nicht weiter gekommen sind, mit zurück nach London nehmen. Ich werde jetzt diejenigen aufrufen, die uns nicht weiter auf unserem Weg begleiten werden …"_

Die Diskussion war hart gewesen, aber letztlich hatte Heidi auf der ganzen Linie gewonnen.

„Schön, wenn man zwar seine Meinung sagen darf, sie aber kein Gehör findet", hatte Severus gedacht. „Am besten macht man es wie Gilderoy – keine Meinung haben".

Er vermutete, dass Gilderoy nur teilnahm, um noch ein paar Bücher zu verkaufen – wenn es seiner Popularität nutzte, würde der „bekannte und berühmte" Entdecker, Abenteurer, Casanova und wer-weiß-was-sonst-noch Gilderoy Lockhart nackt vor dem „Tropfenden Kessel" Butterbier ausschenken und dazu Walzer tanzen.

„Gabrielle ist einfach noch zu kindlich", sagte Heidi gerade. „Sie sieht aus als würde sie noch mit Puppen spielen. Ein Model sollte aber erwachsen rüberkommen."

„Pansy ist zu klein, zu dick, und sie hat Cellulite – das ist schon fast so etwas wie das Todesurteil in diesem Business …"

Severus wusste, dass Lucius ihm wohl gleich eine Eule schicken würde, sobald Pansy wieder in London war. Schließlich sah er in ihr schon seine künftige Schwiegertochter.

„Millicent wirkt wie ein Gunnery Sergeant beim US-Marine-Corps, Patma war entschieden zu sexy – das war ja schon versuchte Juroren-Bestechung, und Ursi wirkt wie eine Magd auf dem Weg zum Kühemelken …"

„… was sie ja auch ist", dachte Severus. Ursi aus der Schweiz war Sennerin, ein frisches, dralles und keckes Mädchen. Wenn er mit einem der Nachwuchsmodels ein Date hätte vereinbaren sollen, wäre sie wohl seine erste Wahl gewesen – sie wirkte so natürlich.

Niemand würde ihn daran hindern, ein paar Tage Urlaub in der Schweiz zu machen, wenn dieser ganze Unsinn vorbei war …

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 16 – Fortsetzung_

_Fünf enttäuschte junge Damen besteigen wieder den Hogwarts-Express, um nach London zurück zu fahren. Sie werden umarmt, Tränen fließen …_

„_Was werden sie jetzt tun, Millicent?" frage ich eine von ihnen._

„_Nicht allzu enttäuscht sein, den Rest meiner Ferien genießen und dann wieder zur Schule gehen", sagt Millicent Bullstroke mit tränenerstickter Stimme._

_Wünschen wir unseren gescheiterten Nachwuchsmodels Glück, liebe Leserinnen und Leser und applaudieren wir ihnen noch einmal zu. Aus einer Menge von Tausenden von Einsendungen wurden sie ausgewählt und sind bis hierher gekommen. Auch das ist schon ein großer Erfolg …_


	5. K Ein gemütlicher Abend

Sie hatten sich im „Hogsmeade Inn" einquartiert – die jungen Damen in Vierbett-, Heidi und die Juroren in Einzelzimmern.

Professor Dumbledore hatte sich rundheraus geweigert, Hogwarts zur Verfügung zu stellen. Auch ein langes Gespräch mit dem Minister für Magie hatte daran wenig ändern können. Nur das Quidditch-Feld würden sie am nächsten Tag nutzen dürfen.

Severus wünschte sich, bei Lucius genau so hart und unerbittlich gewesen zu sein. Jetzt befand er sich in seinem schlimmsten Alptraum – diese Schuld würde sein Freund und Weggefährte nie bei ihm abtragen können.

Er streckte seine Beine vor dem Kamin aus und war gerade am Einnicken als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

Seufzend und brummend erhob er sich, öffnete und stand vor Maria di Quichotte. Die junge Frau trug ein hauchdünnes Negligé, darunter war sie – und daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel – nackt.

„Sie haben sich in der Tür geirrt", sagte Severus.

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht", gurrte Maria während sie ihm über das Gesicht strich und die Konturen seiner Lippen nachzeichnete. „Ich möchte etwas für dich tun, Severus ... ich könnte sogar sehr viel für dich tun … mehr als du es dir vorstellen könntest …"

„Und wo ist der Haken?" fragte Severus laut und vernehmlich. Maria zuckte zusammen und sah sich um.

„Ich möchte das Topmodel der magischen Welt werden", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Unbedingt!"

„Und dafür würden sie sogar …?" Severus war entrüstet, wütend und enttäuscht – alles gleichzeitig.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht dafür tun würde", gurrte Maria leise in sein Ohr während sich ihr junger Körper an den seinen presste. Severus spürte ihre großen, festen Brüste, die harten Nippel und seinen Widerstand schwinden.

Er nahm alles, was noch von seiner Willenskraft geblieben war, schubste Maria weg und schlug die Tür zu. Dann trank er einen großen Feuerwhiskey, dann noch einen und setzte sich mit dem dritten Glas wieder an den Kamin und sah in die Flammen.

„Severus?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blickte sich um.

„Hier! Im Kamin"

Aus den Flammen blickte ihm Lucius' Gesicht entgegen – eine wütende Fratze.

„Was sollte das mit Pansy? Warum ist sie nicht mehr im Rennen?"

„Weil sie kein Model ist, Lucius – sogar ich konnte das sehen. Ein Hippogreif geht eleganter und ihre Haut sieht aus wie die eines …"

„Aber sie ist reinblütig, Severus. Willst du etwa, das irgend so ein Schlammblut wie diese Granger oder eine Blutsverräterin wie diese Weasley oder – Merlin bewahre uns – sogar eine Ausländerin den Titel bekommt?"

„Und ich dachte, es ginge um Schönheit und Talent", sagte Severus.

„Für unsere Sache ist es äußerst wichtig, dass eine reinblütige Engländerin aus einer alten Familie den Titel bekommt. Bringe Pansy wieder in den Wettbewerb!"

„Vergiss es! Die Regeln sind da ganz klar und eindeutig: wer fliegt ist draußen – unwiderruflich."

„Nun gut. Die anderen Mädchen sind allerdings indiskutabel – Schlammblüter, Eltern im Widerstand gegen den dunklen Lord und so weiter und so weiter. Die einzige, die in Frage käme, wäre die kleine Edgecombe, auch wenn ihre Abstammung nicht ganz so edel ist wie wir uns das vorstellen. Konzentriere dich auf sie!"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wärest du nicht so feige vor Narcissa eingeknickt, dann könntest du das so handhaben wie du es für richtig hältst, aber nur bin ich hier, und ich lasse mich nicht bestechen – weder von dir noch von irgendwelchen, von Ehrgeiz zerfressenen, kleinen Mädchen."

„Der dunkle Lord wird deine Insubordination nicht so einfach hinnehmen."

„Der dunkle Lord interessiert sich ausgerechnet für das Ergebnis irgendeines nichtssagenden Modelwettbewerbs … als ob die Zukunft der magischen Welt daran hinge." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war wohl ein Fehler, dich darum zu bitten – schade, dass Narcissa so eifersüchtig ist. Aber ohne ihr Vermögen wird der dunkle Lord nicht wieder zu neuer Macht kommen … Können wir davon ausgehen, dass du noch auf unserer Seite bist?"

„Sofern es um wichtige Dinge geht: ja! Aber das hier ist … lächerlich."

Lucius sah irgendwie unbefriedigt und enttäuscht aus. „Wenn du es so siehst … aber du solltest noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Dieser Wettbewerb beschäftigt die magische Welt, die Wirkung auf die Menschen ist unglaublich. Mit einer reinblütigen wunderschönen Gewinnerin würden wir die Überlegenheit über Schlamm- und Halbblüter nachhaltiger beweisen als mit jedem Pamphlet und jeder Rede … Gute Nach, Severus."

Severus grunzte nur etwas unbestimmtes, während Lucius' Gesicht wieder in den Flammen verschwand.

Dann zog er sich aus, schlüpfte in sein Nachthemd, wusch sich Gesicht und Hände, putzte sich die Zähne und legte sich ins Bett.

Das rhythmische Geräusch eines quietschenden Bettes im Nebenzimmer, in dem Gilderoy untergebracht war, bewies ihm, dass sein Mit-Juror Bestechungsversuchen offener gegenüber stand.

Severus schlief nicht viel in dieser Nacht.


	6. Besenfliegen für Anfänger

**The Magic World's next Topmodel – Besenfliegen für Anfänger**

Der nächste Tag begann früh und – auch für die Nachwuchsmodels – ungeschminkt.

Severus saß übernächtigt und mit dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen am Frühstückstisch und rührte missmutig in seinem Porridge, während Gilderoy mit dem Ausdruck tiefster Befriedigung eine große Portion Rühreier mit Speck in sich hinein schaufelte.

Danach versammelten sich alle vor dem „Hogsmeade Inn" und Heidi begann:

„Ich habe euch gestern gebeten, euch nicht zu schminken, weil ihr auch zu jedem Casting ungeschminkt gehen werdet. Bei einer Show werdet ihr das tragen, was der Kunde wünscht – das schließt auch Schuhe und Make-up mit ein."

Die Mädchen stöhnten.

„Heute Vormittag werdet ihr das Laufen üben – da ist noch einiges zu tun", fuhr sie fort. „Heute Nachmittag erwartet euch dann das erste Shooting. Alles klar soweit?"

Allgemeines Nicken.

„Dort …" Heidi zeigte auf mehrere Truhen. „… findet ihr Schuhe. Sucht euch etwas aus, stellt euch auf und lauft los. Das hier ist zwar nur eine Dorfstraße, aber sie ist gerade. Stellt euch einfach vor, es sei ein Laufsteg."

„Diese Schuhe bringen mich um", schrie Hermione und rieb sich die schmerzenden Füße, während Ginny verzweifelt nach ein paar High Heels kramte, die ihr nicht zu groß waren.

„Tonks!" hörten sie Heidis Stimme im Hintergrund. „So schwer ist geradeaus laufen doch nun auch nicht."

„Die arme Tonks", sagte Luna. „Irgendwie stolpert sie ständig über ihre eigenen Füße."

„Das tut sie auch, wenn sie Schuhe trägt, die bequem sind und ihr passen", antwortete Ginny. „Irgendwie ist sie ein wenig … ungeschickt."

„Maria, größere Schritte und etwas schneller", schrie Heidi.

„Floßhilde, nicht so auftreten. Elegant, du stampfst doch kein Sauerkraut!"

Stöhnend griff Hermione zu einem anderen paar Schuhe, das nicht ganz so hoch aussah. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie geistig und körperlich gesunde Menschen so etwas tragen können – und dann auch noch den ganzen Tag."

„Heiler wollen auch leben", sagte Ginny und stellte sich wieder in der Reihe wartender Mädchen an.

„Ginny, Hermione – das ist schon sehr gut. Vielleicht ein wenig mehr die Hüften bewegen. Stellt euch vor, ihr würdet tanzen. Luna, nicht träumen!"

„Ich träume nicht", sagte Luna entrüstet. „Ich möchte nur nicht auf die grünwurzligen Snargs treten. Das bringt Unglück."

„Fragen Sie nicht", sagte Snape. „Ich kenne Luna. Sie ist tough, hat aber den Kopf voller verrückter Ideen. Ihr Vater ist Herausgeber des ‚Quertreiber'".

„Das erklärt einiges", sagte Gilderoy.

„Tonks, nicht nach unten sehen. Nach vorne, da ist das Publikum und dein Ziel." Tonks hatte konzentriert auf ihre Füße geblickt, erschreckt sah sie zu Heidi und – lag bäuchlings auf der Straße.

„Meta-Dingsbums hin oder her – aber sie ist so wenig ein Model wie ich eine Astronautin", sagte Heidi zu Severus und Gilderoy.

Noch bevor einer der beiden fragen konnte, was eine Astronautin sei, schrie Heidi schon wieder: „Marietta, komm doch einmal her."

Mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck löste sich Marietta aus der Gruppe der wartenden Mädchen und stöckelte zu Heidi und den beiden Juroren.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht los?"

„Akne."

Severus kannte seine Schülerin bislang nur in geschminktem Zustand und war schockiert über die Pusteln und Narben.

„So engagiert dich niemand als Model", sagte Heidi. „Dagegen musst du dringend etwas unternehmen."

Tränen stiegen in Mariettas Augen. „Das habe ich versucht, aber nichts hat bis jetzt geholfen. Madam Pomphrey sagt, das verliert sich noch."

Heidi schickte Marietta mit einem Wink zurück zu den Mädchen. Den beiden Juroren flüsterte sie zu: „Sie ist raus!"

„Aber …" warf Severus ein.

„Kein Aber", sagte Heidi bestimmt. „Pickel, Pusteln und Narben sind ein absolutes K.O.-Kriterium. Marietta kann nach Hause fahren."

Lucius würde nicht begeistert sein.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 17_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel? _

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Sicher nur ein talentiertes junges Mädchen, das beim heutigen Fotoshooting eine gute Figur macht!_

_Ich spreche hier mit TomTomTom, dem Fotografen der heutigen Session, während im Hintergrund die hoffnungsvollen Nachwuchsmodels geschminkt und frisiert werden._

„_TomTomTom, wie sind sie eigentlich zu Ihrem ausgefallenen Namen gekommen?"_

„_Nun eigentlich heiße ich nur Tom, schlicht und einfach Tom. Aber mein Vater hat ziemlich gestottert und als er beim Ministerium gefragt wurde, wie sein Sohn heißen sollte, sagte er: ‚Tom …Tom…Tom'."_

„_Worauf achten Sie bei Ihren Models am meisten?"_

„_Auf Natürlichkeit. Das schlimmste sind Models – gleich welchen Geschlechts oder Alters – die gekünstelte Posen einnehmen."_

„_Wen oder was fotografieren Sie am liebsten?"_

„_Bewegung. Ich mag einfach keine starren Bilder; Dinge und Menschen müssen sich bewegen. Deshalb hat mich dieses Shooting ja so besonders gereizt …"_

„Hallo Mädels!"

Wie üblich strahlte Heidi schon fast zu viel gute Laune aus. Jedenfalls sahen die „Mädels" nicht besonders glücklich aus.

„Das ist TomTomTom, unser Fotograf für das heutige Shooting. Er arbeitet hauptsächlich für den „Tagespropheten", hat aber auch schon auf großen Modeschauen fotografiert."

TomTomTom winkte den Mädchen mit einem aufmunternden Gesichtsausdruck zu.

„Die Aufgabe heute ist einfach – jedenfalls für Hexen. Ihr sollt auf einem Besen reiten und posen. TomTomTom wird Euch sagen, was ihr tun sollt. Und bitte: nur maximal drei bis vier Fuß über dem Boden, sonst werden die Bilder nichts. Alles klar?"

„Ich soll auf einem Besen reiten, und dabei auch noch irgendwelche Bewegungen machen", stöhnte Hermione. „Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich nicht runterfalle."

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 17 – Fortsetzung_

_Wer bislang geglaubt hat, dass jeder auf einem Besen reiten kann, der wird hier eines besseren belehrt. _

_Einige Mädchen meistern die Aufgabe geradezu souverän und mit Bravour, während andere doch so ihre Probleme haben._

„_Ginny und Angelina, das sah sehr gut aus!"_

„_Wir spielen beide Quidditch."_

„_Maria, wird in Spanien nicht auf Besen geflogen?"_

„_Doch, aber ich appariere lieber. Und am allerliebsten fahre ich mit meinem Cabrio."_

_Doch schließlich haben alle Mädchen ein paar Runden gedreht und gepost. _

„_TomTomTom, wie war es?"_

„_Sehr aufregend. Wenn ich mit Models arbeite, dann sind das meist Vollprofis. Dieses Shooting war eine völlig neue Erfahrung, einige der Mädchen sind wirklich gut."_

„_Haben Sie einen Tipp für uns, wer „The Magic World's next Topmodel" werden wird?"_

„_Nun, das weiß ich genauso wenig wie Sie, Rita. Aber einige Mädchen haben definitiv Potential." …_

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 17 – Fortsetzung_

_Und wieder steht eine Entscheidung an._

_Wer wird den steinigen Weg zum Topmodel weitergehen dürfen?_

_Und wer muss nach Hause fahren?_

_Hier in der Lobby des „Hogsmeade Inn" werden die Kandidatinnen noch einmal für die Jury laufen und posen. _

_Noch einmal haben sie die Möglichkeit, alles zu geben, um Heidi, Severus und Gilderoy davon zu überzeugen, dass sie das Zeug haben, um es bis nach ganz oben zu schaffen._

_Und da kommt auch schon Hermione Granger …_

„Das Laufen klappt prima, Hermione", sagte Heidi. „Aber der Besen scheint nicht deine favorisierte Fortbewegungsart zu sein?"

Hermione nickte.

„Wir haben aber schließlich doch ein gutes Foto geschossen. Möchtest du es sehen?"

„Wow!" sagte Hermione. Was sie erwartet hatte, wusste sie nicht so genau, aber ihr war nie bewusst gewesen, dass sie schön war und Ausstrahlung hatte.

„Du bist weiter", sagte Heidi und Hermione kehrte lachend und tanzend zu den anderen zurück.

„Du bist weiter, Tonks. Aber du musst unbedingt laufen üben. Dafür warst du eine der besten auf dem Besen. Hier ist dein Foto."

„Du bist weiter, Ginny. Top auf dem Laufsteg, Top auf dem Besen. Hier ist dein Foto."

„Cho, hier ist dein Foto."

„Floßhilde, … hier ist dein Foto."

„Natalja, den Besenstiel wie ein Surfbrett zu nutzen – das war Weltklasse. Und hier ist dein tolles Foto!"

„Ihr Bruder ist einer der besten Quidditchspieler der Welt", kommentierte Gilderoy.

„Anna, auf dem Besen warst du nicht schlecht. Aber dein Posing … viel zu gekünstelt und zu übertrieben. Versuche, dich zurückzunehmen."

„Marietta. Ich hätte gerne ein Foto für dich, du hast wirklich Potential. Aber deine Haut … wenn es besser wird, solltest du noch einmal eine Modellkarriere in Angriff nehmen, aber bis dahin … es tut mir leid, ich habe leider kein Foto für dich."

„Maria, hast du eigentlich schon irgendwann einmal auf einem Besen gesessen?"

„Nein."

„Das hat man gemerkt - leider. Es ist uns einfach nicht gelungen, auch nur ein einziges brauchbares Bild zu schießen. So weh es mir tut: ich habe leider kein Foto für dich."

Wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen blickte Maria zu dem grinsenden Gilderoy.

Dann ging sie so würdevoll wie möglich zu den anderen Mädchen zurück.


	7. Ein neues Styling

**The Magic World's next Topmodel – ein neues Styling**

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 18_

_Zwei hoffnungsvolle Nachwuchsmodels mussten uns gestern nach dem Votum der Jury verlassen. Bevor die beiden wieder nach London zurückreisen, möchte ich noch kurz mit ihnen sprechen._

_RS: „Maria, Marietta! Wie geht es Euch?"_

_Maria: „Was glauben Sie denn? Mir ist einfach nur zum Heulen! So ein Leben voller Glamour, Reisen und mit vielen schönen Kleidern – das habe ich mir immer gewünscht. Aber das hat ein Nachspiel – für einen der Juroren bestimmt. So einfach kommt mir dieser Mistkerl nicht davon …!"_

_RS: „Wie meinst Du das?"_

_Maria: „Ach vergessen Sie's!"_

_RS: „Marietta, möchtest Du unseren Leserinnen und Lesern auch noch etwas sagen?"_

_Marietta: „Es hat Spaß gemacht, und nur wegen meiner Pickel raus zu fliegen, finde ich ziemlich ungerecht. Aber das Leben geht weiter."_

_RS: „Du nimmst das gelassener als Maria."_

_Marietta: „Ich bin eine gute Schülerin und kann mir noch eine Menge anderer Betätigungsfelder vorstellen als nur das eines Models."_

_RS: „Vielen Dank, Marietta. Ich wünsche Dir jedenfalls viel Glück und Erfolg."_

_Marietta: „Danke."_

_Zwei beeindruckende und wunderschöne Persönlichkeiten haben uns verlassen, vierzehn sind noch im Rennen. Sehen wir nun, was sie heute erwartet …_

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!"

„Guten Morgen, Heidi."

„Heute ist wieder ein sehr aufregender Tag – das große Styling. Wir werden uns eure Frisuren ansehen – und wir haben einiges mit euch vor. Aber zunächst darf ich euch unseren Hairstylisten vorstellen … ein wahrer Meister seines Fachs … Edward Scissorhands …!"

Vierzehn Mädchen sahen den „Meister seines Fachs" mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Todesschrecken an. Edward Scissorhands hatte seinen Namen nicht aus Versehen bekommen, aus seinen Fingern wuchsen Scheren.

„Struwwelpeter", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin.

„Was?" fragte Ginny.

„Struwwelpeter. Eine Figur aus einem Kinderbuch. Für Muggle-Kinder, damit sie lernen, sich anständig zu benehmen. Ist nicht wichtig."

Fast alle Mädchen waren hinter Heidi und den Juroren zum einzigen Friseursalon Hogsmeades gelaufen, in dem das große Umstyling stattfinden sollte. Fast alle – Tonks konnte sich mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten wie jeweils gewünscht verwandeln. Sie war im „Hogsmeade Inn" zurückgeblieben mit dem Auftrag, laufen zu üben.

„Wir wollen, dass ihr einen Typ entwickelt, etwas Unverwechselbares. Das geht nicht mit einer Wald- und Wiesenfrisur. Schließlich soll ein Model auch Kleidung präsentieren können, die Tausende von … wie heißt die hiesige Währung? … Galleonen kostet. Da muss die Frisur ähnlich repräsentativ sein", hatte Heidi erklärt.

Im Salon angekommen, hatte Edward zunächst alle Spiegel verdunkelt.

„Wer will zuerst?" krähte Heidi.

Keine hob die Hand oder kam nach vorne.

„Nun kommt schon, jede von euch ist dran. Also …"

Zögernd kamen Hermione und Ginny nach vorne und besetzten die beiden Stühle des Salons.

„Tolles Haar", sagte Edward während er erstaunlich sanft durch Hermiones Mähne fuhr. „Ich würde lediglich die Spitzen ein wenig schneiden und das Deckhaar etwas kürzen, alles andere wäre eine Schande."

Hermione fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte schon Horror-Visionen von einer Kurzhaarfrisur gehabt.

Ginny bekam einen Pony, bei den meisten anderen wurden nur die Spitzen ein wenig nachgeschnitten. Die einzigen, die einen Radikalschnitt bekamen, waren Floßhilde und Natalja.

Als Floßhilde ihren langen Zopf geöffnet und ihr Haar sich über den Boden ergossen hatte, waren zunächst einmal alle Anwesenden erstaunt und ergriffen.

Heidi fing sich aber schnell wieder und sagte: „Beeindruckend, wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Aber unpraktisch. Als Model wirst du gekämmt, geföhnt, gegelt, gesprayt. Und das manchmal mehrmals während einer Show. Einige Designer wollen zu jedem Kleid eine andere Frisur. Da ist diese Länge einfach zu unhandlich. Edward …"

Und der Meister schnitt. Schließlich waren Floßhildes Haare schulterlang und sehr stufig. Und während die anderen lediglich ein paar aufhellende Strähnchen bekommen hatten – was bei Ginnys rotem Haar einfach überwältigend aussah – wurde Floßhilde blondiert.

„Natalja, dein Haar ist völlig kaputt", war des Meisters lapidares Urteil ehe er mit seinen Scherenhänden den Zopf abschnitt und der jungen Bulgarin einen Kurzhaarschnitt mit einem verwegenen Rotton verpasste.

Es war später Nachmittag bis alle Mädchen fertig frisiert waren. Der große Moment nahte … Edward nahm seinen Zauberstab, wedelte in Richtung der Spiegel, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und …

„Wow!" erscholl es aus den meisten Kehlen.

„Oh, nein!" schrie Natalja, Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Was hast du? Sieht doch richtig toll aus", sagte Heidi.

„Aber mein Haar ist immer lang gewesen. Das ist Tradition in Bulgarien. Frauen mit geschorenen Haaren sind entweder Huren oder Verbrecherinnen. So kann ich unmöglich wieder nach Hause gehen."

„Du kannst es doch wieder wachsen lassen – oder bist du eine Squib?" schrie eines der anderen Mädchen. Einige der anderen lachten und feixten. Natalja weinte jetzt bittere Tränen, und Hermione, Ginny und Luna sahen sich unbehaglich an.

„Ruhe bitte!" schrie Heidi, aber erst ein magisch verstärktes „Bitte, meine Damen" von Gilderoy sorgte für die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir möchten uns bei Edward Scissorhands für seine großartige Arbeit bedanken", sagte Heidi. Verhaltener Applaus ertönte.

„Heute Abend solltet ihr schon einmal packen und früh zu Bett gehen. Morgen geht es nach … ISTANBUL!"

Der Applaus, der jetzt ertönte, war so laut, dass der Friseursalon erzitterte. Aufgeregt schwätzend gingen die Mädchen schließlich in den „Hogsmeade Inn" zurück.

„Mr. Scissorhands", sagte Severus zu dem Friseur, der nun noch seine Geräte zusammenpackte und den Salon säuberte. „Könnten sie wohl etwas für mich tun?"

„Aber sicher doch", sagte Edward während Severus auf einem der Stühle Platz nahm und seinen Kopf nach hinten legte.


	8. Istanbul

**Istanbul**

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 19_

_Aus dreizehn grauen Gänschen hat Edward Scissorhands gestern beeindruckende und wunderschöne Schwäne gezaubert. Und nicht nur aus ihnen – auch der bekannte und beliebte Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape überrascht mit einem flotten Bürstenschnitt, der ihm einige bewundernde Blicke unserer Nachwuchsmodels einbringt._

„_Mir war bislang gar nicht bewusst, dass er ein doch irgendwie gut aussehender Mann ist", sagt Susan Bones._

„_Wow", kommentiert Katie Bell._

_Heute geht es für unsere Models auf die erste große und aufregende Reise … in die Hauptstadt des Orients … in die Stadt von „Tausend und einer Nacht" … nach Istanbul …_

Einmal mehr hatte Severus eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich gebracht.

Der Anpfiff von Lucius wegen des Ausscheidens von Marietta Edgecombe war zwar ausgeblieben, nicht aber das muntere Treiben im Nebenzimmer. Und dass Gilderoy ihm beim Frühstück kumpelhaft auf die Schulter geschlagen und etwas von „immer seinen Mann stehen" gemurmelt hatte, war der Verbesserung seiner Stimmung auch nicht gerade förderlich.

„Wo auch immer wir in Zukunft landen …", hatte Severus gedacht, „… will ich ein Zimmer haben, das so weit wie möglich von Gilderoy und seinem quietschenden Bett entfernt ist."

Schließlich standen sie alle mit Sack und Pack vor dem „Hogsmeade Inn".

Gilderoy ergriff das Wort: „Guten Morgen, meine Damen. Heidi ist gestern schon nach Istanbul geflogen – mit einem Flugzeug."

„Das muss ich meinem Vater erzählen", flüsterte Ginny Hermione zu. „Er wird begeistert sein."

„Wir folgen heute per Portschlüssel. In Vierergruppen bitte …"

Und so standen sie nach nur wenigen Sekunden auf einem belebten Platz. Gilderoy führte sie in ein großes Gebäude, das wie ein Sultanspalast wirkte, sich aber als Hotel entpuppte.

„Immer drei Mädchen in ein Zimmer", rief Gilderoy. „In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier."

Nachdem sich die Mädchen einigermaßen häuslich eingerichtet hatten, führten Severus und Gilderoy sie zu einem Palast, der von außen einen sehr trutzigen Eindruck machte. Kaum waren sie jedoch durch das hohe Tor getreten, eröffnete sich ihnen eine Welt aus Gärten, Springbrunnen, kleinen offenen Gebäuden und einer überwältigenden Blumenpracht. Unter ihnen lag Istanbul und der Bosporus, über ihnen erstreckte sich ein strahlendblauer Himmel.

„Willkommen im Topkapi", begrüßte Heidi die Mädchen. „Hier werden wir den heutigen und auch den morgigen Tag verbringen. Heute gibt es erst einmal Laufstegtraining. Und dazu habe ich mir Verstärkung geholt … Suleika!"

Suleika war ein Geschöpf wie aus einem orientalischen Märchen.

Ihre großen Augen waren von einem so dunklen Braun, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten; ihr Mund mit den vollen, sinnlichen Lippen war kirschrot geschminkt und ihr kaum verhüllter Körper war genau an den richtigen Stellen gerundet.

„Suleika hat eine Karriere als internationales Model hinter sich und ist auf allen wichtigen Modenschauen der Welt gelaufen", erklärte Heidi weiter. „Heute ist sie professionelle Bauchtänzerin und hat auch eine Akademie für orientalischen Ausdruckstanz."

Als Laufsteg diente eine schmale Mauer, über die Suleika nun schwebte. Severus versuchte – vergeblich – sich auf Drachenföten in Spiritus zu konzentrieren und auch Gilderoy keuchte vernehmlich.

Schließlich jedoch durften sich die Nachwuchsmodels versuchen. Mit orientalischen Krügen auf dem Kopf, langen Stangen hinter dem Rücken oder Löffeln mit Eiern im Mund übten sie das Geradeaus-Laufen.

„Nicht nach unten sehen", schrie Suleika in Richtung von Natalja, die gerade wieder einen Krug fallen gelassen hatte.

„Reparo!" riefen Hermione und Ginny unisono und zeigten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die Scherben.

„Geradeaus, Tonks!"

„Du läufst wie ein Storch im Salat, Paola."

Alles in allem schlugen sich die Mädchen wacker, sogar Tonks schien Fortschritte zu machen. Gar nicht zufrieden waren Heidi und Suleika jedoch mit Fleur.

„Sie ist wunderschön", sagte Heidi zu den beiden Juroren. „Aber sie läuft zu steif, wie eine Marionette."

Als Suleika den Mädchen dann den richtigen Einsatz der Hüften beibrachte, zog Gilderoy Severus beiseite und ging mit ihm zu der Stelle, von der aus man über ganz Istanbul blicken konnte. Gemeinsam bestaunten sie den regen Verkehr auf dem Bosporus, auch wenn die Schiffe aussahen wie Spielzeuge, die ein Kind planlos verstreut hatte.

„Heute Abend sollten wir uns den „Tanz der sieben Schleier" ansehen", sagte Gilderoy schließlich. „Das ist genau das, was wir nach diesem Tag brauchen."

Severus nickte beklommen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln nach Suleika und ihren geschmeidig tanzenden Hüften.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 19 – Fortsetzung_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel? _

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Heute Abend kommen wir der Antwort auf all diese Fragen wieder einen Schritt näher. _

_Heute Abend werden uns wieder zwei Mädchen verlassen, für sie ist der Traum von der ganz großen Modelkarriere ausgeträumt._

_Die anderen können morgen wieder zeigen, was in ihnen steckt und wie hart sie an sich arbeiten …_

„Morgen werde ich keinen Knochen mehr bewegen können", stöhnte Anna. Nach Stunden des Laufens und Stehens auf den immer noch ungewohnt hohen Schuhen genossen die Mädchen es, einfach nur im Gras zu sitzen und dem Gesang der Vögel zu lauschen.

Suleika, Heidi, Severus und Gilderoy diskutierten derweil lebhaft.

Zwei Mädchen sollten heute, zwei weitere morgen gehen.

„Sie ist zu steif", „sie hat keine Ausstrahlung", „kein Charisma", „kein …"

Das Gespräch war kurz, denn eigentlich waren sich alle einig. Sogar Severus sah mittlerweile Unterschiede in dem, was die Mädchen taten. Und dass manche sich sehr, andere sich gar nicht anstrengten, war er aus seinem Unterricht gewohnt. Auch wenn es ihn hier überraschte – alle hatten sich beworben und waren freiwillig hier.

Dann war es soweit. Einzeln und beklommen dreinschauend traten die Mädchen vor die Jury.

„Hermione", sagte Heidi. „Das war klasse heute. Du kannst Kritik annehmen und umsetzen, das ist sehr wichtig für ein Model. Du bist weiter."

„Ginny, nicht schlecht. Du kommst aber immer noch recht kindlich rüber. Arbeite an deinem Gesichtsausdruck. Du bist weiter."

„Luna, du machst phantastische Fortschritte. Du wirst selbstbewusster und strahlst das auch aus. Du bist weiter."

„Anna, wie oft haben wir dir heute gesagt, dass du diese albernen Handbewegungen beim Posen lassen sollst? Einfach nur die Hände in die Hüften, kurze Drehung nach rechts, kurze nach links und zurück."

Anna stand mit tränenumflorten und doch leerem Blick vor der Jury.

„Du nimmst Kritik nicht an, und du arbeitest nicht an dir. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob du das hier wirklich willst … du hast von Anfang an auf der Kippe gestanden. Wir können dir leider keine weitere Chance mehr geben. Du bist raus."

Anna warf Gilderoy einen Blick zu, der etwas von einem scharfen Messer hatte und Severus wusste, wer das Bett seines Mit-Jurors in der letzten Nacht so hingebungsvoll zum Quietschen gebracht hatte. Dann ging Anna zu den Mädchen zurück und brach in Tränen aus.

„Floßhilde … du bist weiter."

„Paola … weiter."

„Fleur. Du bist wunderschön. Aber leider kannst du nicht laufen. Dir fehlt natürliche Eleganz. Daher haben wir uns entschlossen …"

Weiter kam Heidi nicht.

Fleur drehte sich um und rannte wütend aus dem Palast. „Isch … kein' natürlische Elegonz … was für eine Blödsinn!" hörte man sie schreien.

„Wenn einer natürliche Eleganz hat, dann ist das Fleur", sagte Ginny. „Aber irgendwer muss fliegen, selbst wenn die Juroren eine Münze werfen."

Fleur war schon abgereist als die Mädchen ins Hotel zurück kamen.

Für die verbliebenen zwölf Nachwuchsmodels gab es eine kleine Stadtführung mit anschließendem Abendessen.

Gilderoy und Severus entschuldigten sich und begaben sich auf ihre eigene „Sightseeing-Tour", wie Gilderoy es genannt hatte.

Gilderoy führte seinen Mit-Juror in ein Stadtviertel, das Severus wohl nie alleine betreten hätte und dann in eine kleine Bar.

Dort machten sie Bekanntschaft mit Salome, Ayse, Hatice und Semra; dem Tanz der sieben Schleier und den Freuden, die die Damen zu bieten hatten als die Schleier schließlich gefallen waren …


	9. Geister

„Guten Morgen, Mädels!"

„Guten Morgen, Heidi!"

Heidi Klum, Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart und zwölf mehr oder weniger wache Nachwuchsmodels hatten sich in der Lobby des Hotels versammelt.

„Jede von euch wird jetzt einen Betrag der hiesigen Währung erhalten", erklärte Heidi. „Damit geht ihr auf den Basar, der auf dem Platz hier vor unserem Hotel heute stattfindet. Eure Aufgabe besteht darin, euch ein passendes orientalisches Outfit zu besorgen, das ihr bei unserem heutigen Shooting tragen werdet. Ihr habt eine Stunde."

Gilderoy verteilte Lira und die Mädchen zogen los.

Bald jedoch zeigte es sich, dass die Aufgabe doch viel schwerer war als es zunächst geklungen hatte.

Pluderhosen, weite Röcke, enge Oberteile, Schmuck, Schuhe und eine Farbenpracht ohne Ende … und nur eine Stunde Zeit.

„Passt diese Farbe zu meinen Haaren?" fragte Hermione Luna und Ginny. Die drei teilten sich nicht nur ein Zimmer, sondern waren mittlerweile auch sonst unzertrennlich.

„Eine kräftigere Farbe würde sicher besser zu dir passen", meinte Luna, die sich kritisch in einem Spiegel betrachtete.

„Dafür steht dir das Grün", seufzte Ginny. „Ich finde einfach nichts, was sich nicht mit meinen roten Haaren beißt."

Währenddessen wühlte sich Tonks durch Schnabelschuhe und stöhnte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Schuhe gibt, die noch unbequemer als High-Heels sind", sagte sie. „Aber diese Schnabelschuhe drücken so auf die Zehen, dass ich die Füße kaum bewegen kann."

Nach einer Stunde trafen sich alle wieder vor dem Hotel und wurden von Gilderoy und Severus zu dem alten Sultanspalast geführt.

Dort erwarteten sie Heidi und ein unbekannter Mann, der eine beeindruckende Anzahl von Kameras um den Hals hängen hatte und ein Stativ unter dem Arm trug.

„Das ist Mustafa, unser Fotograf für das heutige Shooting", verkündete Heidi. „Zieht Euch jetzt um und lasst Euch schminken, dann kommt ihr einzeln in den Harem."

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 20_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel? _

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Tausende von Mädchen haben sich beworben, neunzehn sind von London nach Hogsmeade gefahren, zwölf hoffnungsvolle Nachwuchsmodels sind hier in Istanbul._

_Sie erwartet ein weiteres Shooting._

_Eine weitere Chance auf ein gutes Foto._

_Eine neue Möglichkeit, unter die Top Ten zu kommen …_

Wo auch immer sie waren, umschwirrten sie gute Geister – junge Frauen, die ihre Haare richteten, sie schminkten, ihnen auch schon einmal ein passendes Kleidungsstück in die Hand drückten. Niemand redete über sie oder mit ihnen – schon gar nicht Rita Skeeter, die um die Models herumschwirrte, immer auf der Suche nach den nächsten Tränen der Freude oder Enttäuschung, dem nächsten Zickenkrieg …

Luna nahm sich vor, über die guten Geister im „Quertreiber" zu schreiben während eine junge Türkin, die kein Wort Englisch sprach, ihr Rouge auflegte.

Schließlich waren alle in ihre orientalischen Gewänder gehüllt, ihre Haare zusammengesteckt und ihre Gesichter stark geschminkt worden. Hermiones Haar war komplett entkraust worden, eine Prozedur, die ihr mehr wie einmal die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte.

Und schon führte Gilderoy die erste hoffnungsvolle Kandidatin in den Harem …

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 20 - Fortsetzung_

_Hier im Harem, dem traditionellen Frauengemach, zu dem nur der Sultan selbst, die Eunuchen und natürlich die vielen Frauen und ihre Kinder Zutritt hatten, findet das heutige Shooting statt._

_Durch die kleinen, vergitterten Fenster dringt nur spärliches Licht. Ich frage den Fotografen, ob ihn das nicht bei seiner Arbeit störe. _

„_Nein, ganz im Gegenteil", antwortet Mustafa. „Das heutige Shooting soll ja gerade in einer düsteren Atmosphäre stattfinden."_

_Nun, wir sind gespannt …_

„Aus dieser Flasche …" sagte Heidi und zeigte auf ein bauchiges Gefäß aus grünem Glas, das in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, „… wird gleich ein Geist entschweben. Deine Aufgabe ist es, mit diesem Geist zu posen. Mustafa wird dich fotografieren und dir Anweisungen geben."

Cho wurde blass. Sie mochte Geister nicht, ihr waren sie zu kalt und zu schleimig.

Gilderoy stieg auf eine kleine Leiter und entkorkte die Flasche.

Der Geist, der aus ihr schwebte, war nicht sehr groß und leicht grünlich. Er hatte einen dicken Bauch und einen kahlen Kopf. Seine Augen blickten kalt.

„Das ist kein guter Geist", dachte Cho.

„Lass Dich fallen … umhüllen … drehe dich … lächele … sexy … über die Schulter … lache …"

Mustafas Anweisungen kamen so abgehackt und rau als würde eine Kanone abgefeuert.

Cho biss die Zähne zusammen, die Berührungen des Geistes waren noch unangenehmer als sie es befürchtet hatte.

Schließlich kam das erlösende „Das war's. Vielen Dank" von Heidi.

Cho floh ins Sonnenlicht.

Ginny hingegen mochte den Geist auf Anhieb.

Er erinnerte sie an ihren Urgroßvater väterlicherseits, den sie nur von alten Fotos her kannte. Ihr eigener Vater hatte jedoch zu seinem Großvater eine herzliche und innige Beziehung gehabt und vermisste ihn immer noch, obwohl er schon so lange tot war.

Daher hatte Ginny keine Probleme mit dem Posen, nur das „Sexy" stellte sie vor einige Schwierigkeiten. Viel zu schnell war die Session vorbei.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 20 – Fortsetzung_

_Zwölf wunderschöne junge Damen haben hier mit einem echten Flaschengeist gepost. Nun möchte ich ihm noch einige Fragen stellen, die sie, meine verehrten Leserinnen und Leser, sicher auch schon beschäftigt haben._

„_Darf ich Sie zunächst nach Ihrem Namen fragen?"_

„_Arkin."_

„_Arkin, wie fühlt es sich an, mit so wunderschönen Frauen fotografiert zu werden?"_

„_Ich bin ein Geist. Ich fühle nichts."_

„_Aber dieses Shooting muss doch eine große Ehre für Sie gewesen sein?"_

„_Das war eine Anweisung meines Meisters. Der Meister befiehlt, ich gehorche."_

„_Nun, Arkin. Danke, dass Sie meine Fragen so geduldig beantwortet haben …"_

Alle zwölf Mädchen hatten sich in der Hotellobby versammelt und erwarteten, zum Lifewalk und zum abschließenden Urteil der Jury aufgerufen zu werden.

„Wer wohl heute gehen muss?" sinnierte Luna laut.

Alle blickten betreten und schweigend zu Boden, jede fragte sich das und hoffte, dass sie es nicht sein würde, sondern irgendjemand anderes.

„Tonks!" scholl Severus' Stimme.

Die Gerufene stand unsicher auf, stöckelte in Richtung des Nebenraums und versuchte, nicht über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

„Tonks, dein Posing mit dem Geist heute war gar nicht schlecht", sagte Heidi. „Aber das Laufen … du bist zu unsicher, und du stolperst zu viel. Deine besonderen Fähigkeiten als Metamor … was auch immer in allen Ehren, aber so wird aus dir nie ein Model."

Tonks sah die Jury betreten an. Was erwartete man jetzt von ihr? Sollte sie etwas sagen, sollte sie … ?

„Wir haben uns trotzdem entschieden, dir noch eine Chance zu geben", fuhr Heidi fort. „Hier ist dein Foto."

„Danke", stammelte Tonks. „Danke, danke, danke!"

Glücklich lief sie in die Lobby zurück – und fiel natürlich über einen der orientalischen Läufer.

„Hermione, das war große Klasse. Du hast wirklich Talent. Hier ist dein Foto."

„Ginny, gar nicht schlecht. Du musst aber unbedingt noch an deinem Ausdruck arbeiten. Auch wenn du die Jüngste bist, so bist du doch erwachsen. Du wirkst aber einfach noch zu kindlich und bist mit bestimmten Ausdrucksformen überfordert. Stelle dich vor den Spiegel und übe, übe, übe … Hier ist dein Foto."

„Cho, was war los heute?"

„Der Geist war so … klitschig."

„Wenn du schon mit Geistern ein Problem hast, wie soll das dann erst bei den kommenden Herausforderungen werden? Außerdem hast du dein Kostüm sehr unglücklich gewählt. Ein Mensch mit einem so blassen Teint sollte sich nun wirklich nicht für Gelb entscheiden."

Cho schien bei jedem von Heidis Worten kleiner zu werden.

„Es ist uns einfach nicht gelungen, ein einziges gutes oder nur halbwegs brauchbares Bild von dir zu schießen. Ich habe leider kein Foto für dich."

Schluchzend rannte Cho in die Eingangshalle zurück und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Ich bin raus", weinte sie. „Ein total schleimiges Gespenst … ein schlechtes Kostüm … kein Bild … ICH HASSE GEISTER!"

Unterdessen war Luna vor der Jury gelaufen und nahm dann ihr Urteil entgegen.

„Luna, du warst eine der besten heute", sagte Heidi. „Bei der Wahl deines Kostüms hast du einen äußerst treffsicheren Geschmack bewiesen, beim Shooting warst du gelöst und entspannt. Du hast hervorragend auf den Fotografen reagiert. Die Kamera liebt dich. Hier ist dein wunderschönes Foto."

„Angelina, das war ja wohl nichts heute."

Bislang hatte Angelina das Gefühl gehabt, dass alles sehr gut lief, aber Posen mit einem Geist und das ganze auch noch mit Pluderhosen, einem Oberteil, das kaum Fragen offen ließ und einem Schleier, der das Gesicht verhüllte … das war doch einfach nur lächerlich. Und dass Gilderoy sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte wie ein Ertrinkender das rettende Glas Wasser, war die oberpeinliche Krönung gewesen.

„Angelina, nimmst du das hier eigentlich ernst?"

„Ja, das tue ich", sagte Angelina trotzig. „Aber Posen mit einem Flaschengeist … wie albern ist das denn?"

„Ich bin zwar keine Hexe, aber soviel haben unsere unterschiedlichen Welten doch gemeinsam: manchmal muss man sich als Model lächerlich machen – sei es, um Geld zu verdienen; sei es, um die richtigen Leute auf sich aufmerksam zu machen."

Heidi sah Angelina lange und durchdringend an.

„Wir haben heiß über dich diskutiert", sagte sie schließlich. „Und wir denken nicht, dass der Beruf des Models das Richtige für dich ist. Ich habe leider kein Foto für dich, Angelina. Ich wünsche dir aber alles Gute."

Angelina hatte Heidis intensiven Blick ungerührt erwidert.

Nach deren letzten Worten sagte sie nur schlicht: „Danke", drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den anderen.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 20 – Fortsetzung_

_Und wieder müssen zwei hoffnungsvolle junge Damen den Wettbewerb verlassen._

_RS: „Cho, wie geht es Ihnen?"_

_Cho: „Ich bin so weit gekommen … es ist einfach nicht fair. Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben."_

_RS: „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"_

_Cho: „Erst einmal nach Hause fahren. Im September beginnt ja die Schule wieder. Und sicher gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten, als Model Karriere zu machen außer so einem albernen Wettbewerb."_

_Angelina: „Albern ist genau das richtige Wort. Heidi hat mir heute die Entscheidung abgenommen, ich wollte ohnehin aussteigen. Mein Berufsziel liegt im Profi-Quidditch, das werde ich jetzt auch weiter verfolgen."_

_RS: „Der Verlust für die Model-Welt wird der Gewinn eines Profi-Clubs sein. Wir wünschen Ihnen beiden alles Gute und viel Glück."_

_Cho/Angelina: „Vielen Dank."_

_Und nun stehen unsere Top-Ten fest. Es sind:_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Parvati Patil_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Katie Bell_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Floßhilde von Güntershagen_

_Paola Lamborghini_

_Susan Bones_

_Und Natalja Krum_

_Wir können gewiss sein, dass Heidi und die beiden Juroren noch einige Überraschungen für sie bereithalten …_

Schließlich hatten sich Heidi und die beiden Juroren wieder zu den verbliebenen zehn Mädchen gesellt.

„Was ihr nicht wusstet, ja nicht wissen konntet ist, dass das heutige Shooting auch gleichzeitig eine Challenge war. Die besten drei erhalten einen ganz besonderen Preis: sie dürfen morgen Vormittag einen Rundflug über Istanbul auf einem fliegenden Teppich unternehmen", sagte Heidi.

Die Mädchen sahen sie gespannt an.

„Der heutige Tag sollte uns nicht nur zeigen, ob ihr posen und laufen könnt, sondern auch, ob ihr stilsicher seit. Und einige von euch haben sich bei der Auswahl ihres Kostüms wirklich sehr große Mühe gegeben und eine immense Sicherheit darin bewiesen, etwas auszuwählen, das ihnen steht und zu ihrem Typ passt."

Heidi sah die Mädchen nacheinander an.

„Nun, ich will Euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Die beste von Euch – in jeder Hinsicht – heute war … Luna!"

Zögernder Applaus erklang, nur Hermione und Ginny klatschen begeistert.

„Ebenfalls hervorragend gelöst hat die Aufgabe … Natalja!"

Diesmal war der Applaus laut und frenetisch. Natalja hatte in einem blauen Kostüm mit silbernen Applikationen überrascht, statt des hierzulande üblichen üppigen Goldschmucks hatte sie nur einige schlichte silberne Armreifen getragen.

„Und vergessen wir nicht … Floßhilde! Rot ist sicher eine schwierige Farbe, aber sie steht dir."

Nachdem der Applaus verklungen waren und sie wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen hatte, sagte Heidi: „Euch dreien wünsche ich morgen viel Spaß bei Eurem Flug. Und am Nachmittag geht es für Euch alle nach … ÄGYPTEN!"

Die Mädchen jubelten.

„Ägypten – wie geil ist das denn!" schrie Paola.

„Die Pyramiden sehen … und die Tempel … und die Gräber …" sagte Hermione leise. „So stelle ich mir das Paradies vor."

„Dann lasst uns noch ein paar Karottenstreifen knappern und die Wüste in unseren High-Heels erobern", erwiderte Ginny und lachte so ansteckend, dass die anderen nicht anders konnten als darin einzufallen.


	10. Ägypten

„Nenne, wer den lichten Tag uns bringt

nimm den Anfang der Mitte

und die Hälfte eines Sitzes

in dem man gern versinkt

sag mir den Namen unbenommen

und sei in meinem Land willkommen."

Heidi, Gilderoy, Severus und die Top-Ten des ersten Model-Wettbewerbs in der magischen Welt standen im heißen Wüstensand und sahen hinauf zu der mild lächelnden Sphinx, die ihnen das traditionelle Willkommens-Rätsel gestellt hatte.

„Kannst du das bitte noch einmal aufsagen?" fragte Luna. „Und bitte langsam."

„Nenne, wer den lichten Tag uns bringt", begann die Sphinx.

„Ra", antwortete Ginny. „Der ägyptische Sonnengott."

„Nimm den Anfang der Mitte", fuhr die Löwengestalt fort.

„Das ist leicht", lachte Luna. „M – der erste Buchstabe des Wortes ‚Mitte'."

„und die Hälfte eines Sitzes, in dem man gern versinkt", sagte die Sphinx lächelnd.

„Ein Sitz zum Versinken", sinnierte Natalja. „Ein Diwan? … nein … Ein Bett? … Sicher nicht …"

„Ein Sessel", warf Hermione ein.

„Was haben wir nun?" fasste Luna zusammen. „Ra und M und die Hälfte eines Sessels … RAMSES. Die Lösung ist RAMSES."

„Richtig", sagte die Sphinx. „Willkommen in Ägypten. Möge euch Ra immer wohlgesonnen sein und Amun euren Schlaf bewachen."

War es in Istanbul warm gewesen, so brannte jetzt eine gnadenlose Sonne vom weißlich blauen Himmel. Noch unter dem Eindruck der fremdartigen Kultur in der Türkei waren sie in Kairo angekommen; in einem gesichtslosen Hotel, das auch in London, Paris, Berlin oder irgendeiner anderen Großstadt hätte stehen können, einquartiert worden und gleich in die Wüste gewandert.

Nicht nur die Sonne war gnadenlos.

„Hallo ihr Lieben", krähte Heidi nachdem sie das Rätsel der Sphinx gelöst hatten.

Die Mädchen lächelten matt.

„Hier kommt Mo-Chu – er wird euch auf dem Laufsteg den letzten Schliff geben. Er ist eines der besten und berühmtesten Models der Welt."

„Kneif mich – ich habe gerade einen Alptraum", flüsterte Hermione Ginny zu. „Wo ist der denn bloß ausgebrochen?"

„Gestern noch in St. Mungo's in der geschlossenen Abteilung, heute schon bei ‚The Magic World's next Topmodel'", frotzelte Luna.

Mo-Chu war in der Tat eine beeindruckende Erscheinung.

Er war mindestens zwei Meter groß, aber so dünn, dass Severus Snape neben ihm wie ein Fettkloß wirkte. Seine Haare waren schwarz und ergossen sich über seine mageren Schultern und seinen knochigen Rücken bis zum flachen Po. Braune Haut und schwarze Augen gaben ihm etwas Indianisches.

Aber nicht das war es, was die spöttischen Kommentare der Mädchen verursacht hatte.

Mo-Chu trug High-Heels, mit denen er im heißen Sand lief als seien es Gesundheitssandalen. Und er zwirbelte ein Damentäschchen in seiner linken Hand. Wäre da nicht die große Ausbeulung in seiner hautengen Hose, hätte man sein Geschlecht wohl kaum eindeutig bestimmen können.

„So wunderschöne junge Hühnchen", begrüßte er die Modelkandidatinnen und Heidi. „Das wird ein Spaß!"

„Snape wird sich totlachen", wisperte Hermione.

Und in der Tat hatte Mo-Chu nur Augen für Severus, der sich unter den geilen (anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben) Blicken des jungen Mannes zunehmend unwohl fühlte.

„Schlüpft in eure besten Freunde – eure High-Heels", schrie Mo-Chu und wedelte begeistert mit den Armen. „Lasst die Wüste unseren Laufsteg sein."

„Sand und High-Heels vertragen sich nicht", stöhnte Tonks nach zwei Stunden. Sie konnte mittlerweile stehen, war vom Laufen aber immer noch weit entfernt.

Schließlich ging die Sonne unter, und es wurde kühler.

„Schluss für heute", schrie Heidi. „In einer Stunde in der Lobby."

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 21_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel? _

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Die Top-Ten der Nachwuchsmodels sind – zusammen mit Heidi Klum und den beiden Juroren, Gilderoy Lockhart und Severus Snape – in Ägypten angekommen, wo weitere Shootings und Prüfungen auf die Kandidatinnen warten._

_Tatkräftig unterstützt werden sie hier von Mo-Chu, einem der besten und gefragtesten männlichen Models der Welt._

„_Mo-Chu, was genau werden Sie hier mit den Mädchen tun?"_

„_Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie auch unter den schwierigsten Bedingungen laufen können. Es muss ihnen in Fleisch und Blut übergehen, sie dürfen nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, sie müssen einfach laufen. Nur so kann ein Model bestehen."_

„_Morgen haben unsere Mädchen zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit, einen Job zu ergattern. Um was geht es dabei?"_

„_Achmet Ahmet, einer der besten Designer Ägyptens, stellt morgen Abend seine neue Winterkollektion vor. Dafür braucht er noch drei Models, die er aus unseren zehn Hühnchen aussuchen wird – vorausgesetzt, sie sind gut genug für seine Ansprüche, die man durchaus als ‚äußerst gehoben' bezeichnen kann."_

„_Denken Sie, dass unsere Kandidatinnen eine Chance auf einen dieser begehrten Jobs haben?"_

„_Oh ja – einige der Hühnchen sind wirklich phantastisch!"_

„_Vielen Dank, Mo-Chu, für dieses interessante Interview."_

„_Ich danke Ihnen, Rita. Aber … darf ich Ihnen auch eine Frage stellen?"_

„_Sicher doch."_

„_Dieser Severus … scheint ja eine interessante Persönlichkeit zu sein. Erzählen Sie mir doch ein bisschen was über ihn …"_


	11. Achmet Ahmet

„Willkommen im Tempel der Hammat-en-Aton!"

Achmet Ahmet, einer der besten Designer Ägyptens, war ein kleiner, kahlköpfiger Mann, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Arkin, dem Flaschengeist hatte.

Sie standen im Tempel, in dem bereits reger Betrieb herrschte. Fackeln wurden platziert, Schminktische aufgebaut, und Arbeiter schafften Gestelle mit Kleidungsstücken herbei.

„Hier wird heute Abend meine neue Show stattfinden", fuhr Achmet fort. „Und dafür brauche ich noch drei Models – eure Chance!"

Nacheinander wurden die Mädchen dann aufgerufen, in einen Nebenraum geleitet, in dem Achmet, Mo-Chu und eine ältere Dame, die nicht vorgestellt wurde, auf sie warteten. Achmet sah sich ihre Bücher an, in die sie ihre bisherigen Fotos eingeheftet hatten, stellte einige Fragen wie „Wie heißt du?", „Wie alt bist du?" und „Wie groß bist du?" und ließ sie laufen.

Die ganze Aktion hatte noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde gedauert.

Nur wenige Minuten später kam die ältere Dame heraus und sagte: „Fünf von Euch möchte Achmet noch einmal sehen. Dies sind: Parvati, Floßhilde, Paola, Susan und Natalja. Den anderen danke ich für ihr Erscheinen."

Diesmal waren die Mädchen länger im Nebenraum und auch die endgültige Entscheidung nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch.

Doch schließlich kamen Achmet und sein Gefolge heraus.

„Es war nicht leicht, ihr wart alle sehr gut", begann Achmet.

Tonks lief dunkelrot an. Sie war mit ihren Stöckelschuhen zwischen den Steinen hängengeblieben und auf die Knie gefallen.

„Schließlich haben wir uns doch entscheiden müssen. Die drei Damen, die heute Abend auf dem Laufsteg unsere aktuelle Kollektion vorführen dürfen, sind: Parvati, Paola und Natalja! Bitte seid um drei Uhr zum Schminken und zur Probe hier."

Nachdem der spärliche Applaus verklungen war, versammelte Heidi die Mädchen um sich.

„Wir werden die Zeit für ein weiteres Shooting nutzen. Achmet hat uns dafür einige Stücke aus seinen früheren Kollektionen zur Verfügung gestellt; Fatima, eine junge Dame, die hier zur Maskenbildnerin ausgebildet wird, wird euch helfen. Wir machen die Bilder hier im Tempel. Und der Fotograf heute ist kein geringerer als … GILDEROY LOCKHART!"

Gilderoy trat mit Kamera und Stativ vor die Mädchen und lachte begeistert. Die angehenden Models sahen sich unsicher an.

„Wir beginnen mit den Mädchen, die heute Abend bei Achmet Ahmet laufen werden. Dann könnt ihr euch noch ausruhen", rief Heidi während die Mädchen schon begannen, in den Kleidungsstücken zu wühlen, die auf den Gestellen hingen und Fatima in ihren Tiegeln und Töpfen rührte.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 22_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel? _

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Parvati, Paola und Natalja bekommen heute eine ganz besondere Chance: sie werden bei der der Vorstellung von Achmet Ahmets neuer Kollektion an der Seite professioneller Models über den Laufsteg schweben, und das Publikum wie auch unsere Jury von sich überzeugen können._

„_Achmet, was hat sie bewogen, unsere Nachwuchsmodels in die engere Wahl zu ziehen?"_

„_Ich bin immer auf der Suche nach neuen und unverbrauchten Talenten. Nichts ist so vergänglich wie weibliche Schönheit."_

„_Warum diese drei Mädchen?"_

„_Weil sie genau dem entsprechen, was ich für meine neueste Kollektion gesucht habe: Persönlichkeit und Stärke gepaart mit femininen Attributen."_

„_Können Sie unseren Leserinnen und Lesern schon etwas über ihre Kollektion sagen?"_

„_Ich habe mir das antike Ägypten, das Reich der Pharaonen, der Priester und der Götter zum Vorbild genommen."_

„_Das klingt ja wirklich spannend …"_

„Du warst gestern so schnell weg gewesen", flüsterte Mo-Chu in Severus' Ohr. Unbemerkt war er hinter den Juror getreten und hatte ihm den Arm um die Schultern gelegt.

Hatte sich Severus am gestrigen Abend noch durch eine rasche Flucht den Annäherungsversuchen des männlichen Models entziehen können – auch wenn das eine hungrige Nacht bedeutet hatte, da er durch seinen abrupten Abgang nicht am Abendessen hatte teilnehmen können – so war er nun zum Frontalangriff bereit.

„Wir sind nicht per Du und werden es auch nie sein", sagte Severus so laut, dass Heidi, Gilderoy und die Mädchen interessiert die Köpfe hoben und ihrerseits aufhörten, miteinander zu reden.

„Und meine sexuellen Vorlieben gelten Frauen – ausschließlich Frauen."

Mo-Chu zog seine Hand zurück als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen, versah Severus mit einem Blick, der ihn hätte töten können, wäre das möglich gewesen und stolzierte so würdevoll wie möglich aus dem Tempel.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa Vorurteile gegenüber homosexuellen Menschen?" fragte Heidi entrüstet.

„Nein, ich möchte nur nicht von wildfremden Menschen, egal welchen Geschlechts, betatscht werden, das ist alles", antwortete Severus mit aggressiver Stimme und rannte förmlich aus dem Tempel. Draußen setzte er sich in den Schatten am Fuß einer Säule und verfluchte Lucius und dessen Überredungskünste – wieder einmal.

Währenddessen war Paola bereit zum Fotoshooting.

„Es ist ganz einfach", sagte Heidi zu ihr. „Du post um und mit dieser Säule. Wir werden dir sagen, was du tun sollst."

Achmet Ahmets bisherige Kollektionen hatten im Wesentlichen aus Hängekleidern unterschiedlicher Länge und Durchsichtigkeit, aber identischer Schmuck- und Farblosigkeit bestanden.

Paola hatte sich für etwas in Schwarz entschieden und lehnte nun links und rechts an der Säule, tat so als wolle sie sie verschieben, lag vor ihr, guckte verschmitzt, fröhlich, kindlich, sexy … und Gilderoy knipste und knipste.

Es folgten Natalja und Parvati und schließlich die anderen Mädchen.

Tonks war die letzte.

Sie hatte sich ein langes Kleid ausgesucht, über das sie jedoch ständig stolperte.

Zwischen Gilderoys hektischem Knipsen hörte man Heidi stöhnen und schließlich schreien: „So geht das nicht. Zieh dich um, Tonks – etwas Kürzeres bitte, bevor du dich noch ernsthaft verletzt! Und dann machen wir noch einmal einen Versuch."

Während Tonks mit Tränen in den Augen davon stürmte, dachte Severus: „Wie kann ein Mensch gleichzeitig die harte Ausbildung zum Auror mit Bravour überstehen und dennoch so ein Tollpatsch sein?"

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 22, Fortsetzung_

_RS: „Natalja, Paola, Parvati. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis zur großen Show und Eurem ersten Auftritt als Models. Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"_

_Paola: „Nervös und aufgeregt. Alle anderen hier sind Vollprofis und wir … aber wir werden das schon schaffen."_

_RS: „Was haltet ihr von Achmets Kollektion?"_

_Natalja: „Sehr ausgefallen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas einmal tragen würde."_

_Parvati: „Ein wenig luftig vielleicht … ich würde mich jedenfalls wohler fühlen, wenn meine Brüste bedeckt wären …"_

Zusammen mit Heidi, den Juroren und einem ziemlich stillen und eingeschnappten Mo-Chu saßen die sieben Nachwuchsmodels am Rande des improvisierten Laufstegs und warteten gespannt auf den Auftritt ihrer Mitbewerberinnen.

Der Tempel der Hammat-en-Aton wurde von den letzten rötlichen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne und Hunderten von Fackeln illuminiert.

Eine Trommel schlug einen langsamen Takt, eine Flöte spielte Töne, die nicht als Melodie erkennbar waren.

Und dann kamen sie.

Junge Frauen, die über den Laufsteg gingen als seien sie alleine auf der Welt. Ihre Gesichter waren starr, ihre Schritte setzten sie im Takt der Trommel, ihre Posen waren perfekt.

Achmets neueste Kollektion bestand aus Hängekleidern - „welch eine unerwartete Überraschung", kommentierte Luna – die sich von ihren Vorgängern nur dadurch unterschieden, dass sie noch sparsamer im Stoffverbrauch waren. Sie waren sehr kurz, gefältelt und bedeckten nur knapp knackige Hinterteile.

Nicht nur Parvati, auch einige der anderen Models trugen keine Oberteile, sondern lediglich lange Ketten und kurze Röcke. Ihre Brustwarzen hatte man dunkelrot geschminkt, was im fahlen Licht wie Blut aussah.

Alle trugen schwarze Perücken, ihre Lippen waren rot bemalt, die Augen mit schwarzen Strichen versehen. Auf ihren Köpfen balancierten sie Kegel aus duftendem Wachs, das sich in der Wärme des Abends auflöste und in den Kunsthaaren verklebte.

„Das ist wohl mehr ihr Ding – knackige, Hühnchen!" zischte Mo-Chu Severus zu, der sich – wieder einmal – schwer tat, seine Erregung zu verbergen.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa Vorurteile gegenüber heterosexuellen Menschen?" fragte Severus zurück und kopierte Heidis Tonfall so präzise, dass Gilderoy und einige der Mädchen kicherten.

Mo-Chu zog es vor, zu schweigen und sich wieder auf Achmet Ahmets neueste Kollektion zu konzentrieren.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 22, Fortsetzung_

_Ein aufregender Tag liegt hinter unseren Mädchen._

_Ein spannendes Casting, der erste professionelle Job für drei unserer Nachwuchsmodels, eine eindrucksvolle Show mit einer aufsehenerregenden neuen Kollektion …_

_Morgen ist wieder einmal ein Entscheidungstag._

_Wer hat die Herausforderungen gemeistert und die Jury von sich überzeugen können?_

_Wer hat enttäuscht? _

_Morgen werden wir es erfahren …_


	12. Am Strand

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 23_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel? _

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Heute Vormittag findet wieder einmal eine Entscheidung statt, ein Mädchen wird ausscheiden._

_Wer wird es sein?_

_Und wer wird weiterhin die Möglichkeit haben, zum ersten Topmodel der magischen Welt aufzusteigen?_

_In einigen Minuten werden wir es wissen …_

„Guten Morgen, Mädels!"

„Guten Morgen, Heidi!"

„Gestern Abend solltet ihr in Ruhe die Show und die Party danach genießen können, deshalb haben wir unsere Entscheidung auf den heutigen Vormittag gelegt. Für den Lifewalk haben wir uns etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht …"

Heidi deutete auf einige Gestelle, die hinter ihr standen.

„Schlafanzüge?" Die Fassungslosigkeit der Nachwuchsmodels war fast mit beiden Händen greifbar.

„Schlafanzüge", erklärte Heidi. „Aber die sexy Variante. Sucht euch etwas Passendes aus, dann geht es los."

Katie war die erste, die vor der Jury erschien.

„Du bist zwar für Achmets Show nicht in Frage gekommen, trotzdem hattest du ein paar gute Tage. Nicht überragend, aber gut. Dein Problem ist, dass du etwas in der Masse verschwindest. Du machst nicht auf dich aufmerksam."

Katie schluckte und versuchte, niemandem in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie fühlte sich in diesem Minimum an Kleidung unwohl, und dass Gilderoy sie mit seinen Blicken auch noch davon zu befreien schien, trug nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich entspannte.

„Trotzdem hat Gilderoy ein gutes Foto gemacht. Willst du es sehen?"

Tränen der Erleichterung rannen über Katies Gesicht als sie ihr Bild in Empfang nahm.

„Hermione! Perfekt – wie immer. So ein bisschen ist das dein Problem: du bist einfach so perfekt, dass du dich nicht mehr weiter entwickelst. Versuche doch, einmal aus dir heraus zu gehen, etwas menschlicher zu wirken. Hier ist dein Foto!"

„Ginny, du bist einfach zu kindlich. Wir haben lange über dich diskutiert und uns entschlossen, dir noch einmal eine Chance zu geben. Aber du musst versuchen, erwachsener zu sein, fraulicher. Hier ist dein Foto."

„Parvati, gestern war dein Tag. Du warst toll, hier ist dein Foto!"

„Paola, du warst nicht von den professionellen Models zu unterscheiden. Hier ist dein Foto!"

„Luna, du kannst einfach alles tragen und alles repräsentieren. Hier ist dein Foto!"

„Floßhilde, hier ist dein tolles Foto!"

„Susan, hier ist dein Foto!"

„Natalja – große Klasse! Hier ist dein Foto!"

„Tonks! Was machen wir nur mit dir? Mit deiner einzigartigen magischen Begabung hättest du die besten Voraussetzungen, um ein gefragtes Model zu werden. Aber in diesem Beruf muss man nun einmal laufen, wieder laufen und noch einmal laufen. Und du schaffst ja kaum drei Schritte, ohne hinzufallen. Ein Wunder, dass du dich noch nicht verletzt hast."

Tonks wusste, dass Heidi recht hatte. Und die blauen Flecken und zerschrammten Knie sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

„Tonks, ich habe leider kein Foto für dich!"

Die Angesprochene nickte, zog ihre High-Heels aus und lief barfuß zu den anderen Mädchen zurück.

„Kein Foto, aber einen Portschlüssel ins verregnete London", sagte sie traurig. „Ich kriege das mit dem Laufen einfach nicht hin."

„Wie schade!"

„Lass dich drücken!"

„Alles, alles Gute, Tonks!"

„Komm gut zurück nach Hause!"

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 23 – Fortsetzung_

_Nymphadora Tonks hat den Wettbewerb um „The Magic World's next Topmodel" verlassen müssen._

„_Tonks, wie geht es Dir?"_

„_Besser als ich erwartet hätte. Klar bin ich traurig und enttäuscht, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert. Das ganze ist doch mit einem ziemlichen Druck verbunden."_

„_Was wirst Du jetzt tun?"_

„_Mich bei der Auroren-Abteilung wieder zum Dienst melden. Und nie wieder High-Heels tragen solange ich lebe."_

„_Wir wünschen Dir alles erdenklich Gute. Du warst eine wirklich sympathische und begabte Kandidatin."_

„_Vielen Dank, Rita."_

_Neun hoffnungsvolle, begabte Mädchen sind noch im Rennen. _

_Aber nur eine kann den begehrten Titel und die Werbeverträge gewinnen._

_Es bleibt spannend, liebe Leserinnen und Leser …_

„Heute wird es einmal ein ruhiger Tag", verkündete Heidi. „Wir gehen an den Strand!"

„Irgendwie habe ich aber gerade nicht das Gefühl, dass wir zum Sonnenbaden und Planschen kommen werden", flüsterte Hermione.

Sie sollte recht behalten.

An einem der schönsten Strände, die Hermione je gesehen hatte, lagen ein Balken, Algen, mehrere Seile und weiße Kiesel.

„Alle zuhören, Hühnchen!" schrie Mo-Chu. „Wer gut laufen will, muss überall laufen können. Ich mache es euch vor."

Und Mo-Chu lief über den Balken, durch die Algen und die Seile und über die Steine als seien sie ein glatter Laufsteg.

„Jetzt seid ihr dran. Zeigt mir, was ihr drauf habt, Hühnchen!"

„Ich fange an, mich wie Tonks zu fühlen", stöhnte Ginny als sie auf den Kieseln ausrutschte.

„High-Heels und Strand vertragen sich nicht", seufzte Paola.

„Ach komm, Hühnchen. Das kannst du besser!" schrie Mo-Chu zu Natalja. Diese drehte sich zu dem Laufsteg-Trainer um, zog ihren Zauberstab, sah ihn kampfeslustig an und kam auf ihn zu.

„Mein Name ist nicht Hühnchen, sondern Natalja. Wir alle hier haben Namen, und es kann wohl kaum zu viel verlangt sein, diese zu verwenden, wenn sie mit uns sprechen!"

Mit diesen Worten schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab, murmelte einen knappen Spruch und Mo-Chu trug einen Hahnenkamm. Sein Mund hatte die Form eines Schnabels angenommen, seine Kleidung bestand nun aus bunten Federn.

„Wenn wir die Hühnchen sind, dann sind sie wohl das Hähnchen", sagte Natalja spöttisch. „Aber eines, vor dem sich alle anderen Hähnchen in Acht nehmen müssen."

Mo-Chu sah die junge Frau an als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Heidi, Gilderoy, Severus und die anderen Mädchen waren wie vom Donner gerührt und starrten Natalja und Mo-Chu an. Die einzigen Geräusche, die jetzt noch zu hören waren, waren das Rauschen der Brandung und der gelegentliche Schrei eines Vogels.

Die erste, die sich fing, war Hermione.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, richtete ihn auf Mo-Chu und sagte vernehmlich: „Finite incantatem!". Hahnenkamm, Schnabel und Federn verschwanden.

„Als ich diesen Wettbewerb vorschlug, wurde ich mehr als einmal gewarnt", sagte Heidi. „Diese Welt sei verknöchert, rückständig und spießig. Ich hätte diese Einstellung allerdings nicht von so jungen Menschen erwartet."

„Natalja ist zu weit gegangen", sagte Hermione. „Nur in einem hat sie recht: wir mögen zwar noch recht jung sein, aber wir sind erwachsen. Wir müssen uns nicht ‚Hühnchen' nennen und uns wie Kleinkinder behandeln lassen. Es hieß doch, Sie suchen Frauen mit Persönlichkeit, Stärke und Ausdrucksfähigkeit. Leider hat uns niemand gesagt, dass wir diese Fähigkeiten nicht allzu deutlich zeigen sollten."

„Mo-Chu ist ein Künstler", sagte Heidi und legte dem jungen Mann ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Und Künstler haben nun einmal ihre Eigenarten und Macken. Als Models begegnet man solchen Menschen auf Schritt und Tritt. Ihr müsst tolerant und offen sein und bereit, auch einmal die Zähne zusammen zu beißen."

„Im Zähne-Zusammenbeißen sind wir mittlerweile richtig gut", antwortete Hermione. „Und auch einem Künstler brauchen wir sicher nicht alles durchgehen zu lassen. Oh, und übrigens: ich heiße Hermione. Das hier sind Ginny und Luna, dort drüben steht …"

„Das reicht!" sagte Heidi. „Wir haben verstanden. Können wir dann weitermachen?"

Der Rest des Tages verlief zwar immer noch mit anstrengender Arbeit, aber in eisigem Schweigen. Mo-Chus Kommentare und Hinweise waren äußerst knapp. Als er dann das Ende des Laufsteg-Trainings verkündete, ging ein erleichtertes Seufzen durch die Mädchen.

„Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag", sagte Heidi. „Ihr solltet also früh ins Bett gehen."

Obwohl sie sich nicht verabredet hatten, trafen sich die Mädchen nach dem Abendessen am Hotel-Pool.

„Ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen, wer als nächste geht: ICH", sagte Natalja.

„Und ich werde wohl mit dir kommen", erwiderte Hermione. „Da ich mittlerweile an einem Punkt bin, an dem ich am liebsten alles hinschmeißen würde, wäre ich zumindest nicht in Tränen aufgelöst."

„Ich verstehe euch nicht", sagte Paola. „Für mich ist das hier wie ein Traum. Ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal eine solche Chance zu bekommen. Nur allein das Reisen … ich bin bis jetzt nie wirklich aus meinem sizilianischen Bergkaff heraus gekommen … wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mir auch einmal ein paar Frechheiten gefallen lassen muss …"

„… oder mit Gilderoy ins Bett steigen muss …" warf Susan ein. Paola wurde dunkelrot und schwieg.

„Du bist nicht die erste, die das tut", sagte Susan. „Und ob du die letzte sein wirst? Wer weiß? Für einige von uns hat das Leben wenig zu bieten. Vieles, was wir tun wollen, scheitert am Mangel an Geld oder den richtigen Beziehungen. Davon lebt doch dieser Wettbewerb hier."

„Für mich war das ganze nur ein Riesenspaß", sagte Luna leise. „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass andere vielleicht nur hier sind, weil sie keine Wahl haben."

„Aber bedeutet das, sich alles gefallen lassen zu müssen?" fragte Hermione. „Das ist doch die Mentalität von Sklaven!"

„Dann geh doch!" schrie Paola. „Steige aus! Auch du, Natalja oder du, Luna! Was wollt ihr hier? Und je mehr gehen, desto größer sind meine Chancen, das Topmodel zu werden. Das ist alles, was ich will!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie davon.

„Sie versteht es einfach nicht", sagte Hermione.

„Sie tut mir sehr leid", flüsterte Luna mit trauriger Stimme.


	13. Sonnenuntergang

Die Sonne ging unter.

Ihr rotes Licht erleuchtete die Pyramiden im Tal der Könige, das sich unter ihm erstreckte.

Es war ein Spektakel, an dem er sich einfach nicht sattsehen konnte. Er hoffte, dass sie noch einige Tage hier bleiben würden, damit er noch mehr dieser Licht- und Schattenspiele in sich aufnehmen könnte.

„Wundervoll, nicht wahr?"

Unbemerkt war Mo-Chu neben ihn getreten – aber nicht zu nahe, wie er aufatmend feststellte.

„Ich wollte nicht gehen, ohne noch einmal einen Sonnenuntergang im Tal der Könige zu sehen", sagte Mo-Chu.

„Sie gehen?" fragte Severus perplex. „Wegen dem, was heute passiert ist?"

„Nein, deshalb nicht. Oder vielleicht doch. Wie dem auch sei: in wenigen Tagen beginnt die Fashion-Week in New York, und ich habe einige Buchungen als Model."

Mo-Chu schwieg.

Severus wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen sah er ins Tal hinab, wo die letzten goldenen Strahlen der Sonne die Spitzen der Pyramiden küssten.

Als die Sonne schließlich hinter dem Horizont versunken war und Fackeln auf der Dachterrasse des gesichtslosen Hotels entzündet worden waren, wandten sich auch die beiden Männer ab.

„Bitte missverstehen sie mich nicht", sagte Mo-Chu. „Aber ich würde gerne noch etwas mit ihnen trinken, Severus." Er deutete auf die Bar, die sich in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke der Terrasse befand.

„Warum?" fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Weil ich ihnen gerne etwas erklären würde", antwortete Mo-Chu. „Vielleicht meine Art, mich zu entschuldigen."

Severus nickte.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer", fing Mo-Chu an als sie schließlich an einem der kleinen Tische saßen und ägyptischen Rotwein vor sich stehen hatten.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer, der in der magischen Welt nicht leben kann."

Mo-Chu schwieg und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich kann nicht in einer Welt leben, in der es so wichtig ist, wer man ist und dass man sich stets den Normen unterwirft. All das Gerede von der ‚Reinheit des Blutes' – als sei mein Blut nicht genauso rot wie das der Reinblüter …"

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt", warf Severus ein.

„Na ja, irgendwie schon. Ein mugglegeborener Schwuler … ich war immer ein Außenseiter in einer Welt, die mir eigentlich Zuflucht sein sollte."

Auch für Severus war die magische Welt eine Zuflucht gewesen und Heimat geworden – sie schützte ihn vor einem gewalttätigen Muggle-Vater, für den er nur ein nichtsnutziger Freak war und eine ohnmächtige Hexen-Mutter, die sich nicht traute, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Ich bin mugglegeboren, in Amerika, in einem Indianerreservat – einer dieser lobenswerten Einrichtungen des weißen Mannes als seien wir eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Art, die man nur noch in Zoos schützen kann. Meine Mutter hat irgendwelchen Schmuck für die Touristen hergestellt und am Straßenrand verkauft, mein Vater hat Golfbälle in so einem Club für reiche weiße Geschäftsleute aufgesammelt. Dann kam der Brief der Salem Academy …"

„ … in der sie das Zaubern lernten", beendete Severus den Satz.

„Ohne unseren Schamanen wäre das kaum möglich gewesen. Er war selbst ein Zauberer und zahlte mein Schulgeld …"

„Aber wie sind sie Model geworden?" fragte Severus.

„Ich beendete meine Ausbildung und versuchte, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. In meiner Freizeit war ich fast nur in der Welt der Muggles und habe dort meinen ersten richtigen festen Freund kennen gelernt. Er hat bei einer Agentur gearbeitet und hat mich zu Probeaufnahmen mitgeschleppt … der Rest ist Geschichte, wie man so schön sagt."

„Warum sind sie jetzt hier?"

„Sie kennen Heidi nicht. Wenn sie etwas will, dann bekommt sie es auch. Außerdem war ich neugierig. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und hatte gehofft, dass sich etwas geändert hätte, dass es Fortschritte gäbe … Irrtum meinerseits."

„Wissen sie, was ich immer weniger verstehe?" fragte Severus. „Wir sitzen hier, wir trinken etwas und reden wie ganz normale, vernünftige Menschen miteinander. Sie sind nachdenklich und ernsthaft. Warum haben sie sich in den letzten Tagen bloß so albern benommen? Und warum haben sie mich angemacht?"

„Meine persönliche Note – meine zweite Haut sozusagen. Als Model muss man exzentrisch sein, sonst ist man schnell arbeitslos. Man muss extravagant sein, sonst wird man nicht wahrgenommen. Wirklich Ich sein – das habe ich schon fast verlernt. Und nebenbei bemerkt: sie sind ein sehr attraktiver Mann."

„Sind sie jetzt sie selbst?" fragte Severus.

„Vielleicht – vielleicht auch nicht. Ich spiele so viele Rollen, dass ich manchmal selbst nicht mehr weiß, wer ich bin."

„Wenn Models um jeden Preis auffallen müssen, warum gesteht Heidi dann den Mädchen nicht auch ein paar Eigenarten und Verrücktheiten zu?"

„Das müssen sie Heidi fragen. Aber unter uns: keines dieser Mädchen hätte auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, als Model in der Welt der Muggles zu bestehen. Schon wegen ihres Aussehens. Und wie es hier sein wird … keine Ahnung."

„Wollen sie ewig ein wandelnder Kleiderständer sein?"

„Schwer zu glauben, aber ich liebe diesen Job – das Rumreisen, die tollen Klamotten, die aufgeschlossenen Menschen. Diese ganze Modeindustrie ist eine Welt für sich – wie die Welt der Magier, nur toleranter. Aber um ihre Frage zu beantworten: das ist weniger eine Frage des Wollens als des Könnens. Eine Modelkarriere endet meist mit dem Beginn des dritten Lebensjahrzehnts."

„Und dann?"

„Habe ich hoffentlich so viel Geld verdient, um mich zur Ruhe setzen zu können. Ich bin Künstler … Maler, um genau zu sein. Als Junge habe ich Indianerkitsch gemalt, den meine Mutter dann verkauft hat. Aber jetzt – vielleicht noch ein Studium, eine professionelle künstlerische Tätigkeit … wer weiß?"

Mo-Chu trank sein Glas aus, legte Geld auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Mein Shuttle kommt gleich", sagte er. „Danke für's Zuhören und nichts für ungut."

„Leben sie wohl und viel Erfolg in New York", sagte Severus und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Den werde ich haben", antwortete Mo-Chu lächelnd und schlug ein.

Tief in Gedanken versunken blieb Severus noch lange in der kühlen Abendluft sitzen.


	14. Sobek

„Willkommen im Tempel des Sobek!"

Ein Portschlüssel hatte sie nach Fajum gebracht.

Nun standen sie in einem der Innenhöfe der imposanten Tempelanlage und wurden von der Hohepriesterin begrüßt.

„Sobek ist der Gott des Wassers und der Fruchtbarkeit", erklärte die Priesterin. „Er manifestiert sich im Krokodil. Diese Tiere sind uns heilig."

„Krokodil? Hat sie wirklich Krokodil gesagt?" Paolas Stimme klang gleichzeitig ängstlich und tonlos.

„Das heutige Shooting ist einfach", sagte Heidi. „Ihr werdet in die traditionellen Gewänder der Priesterinnen gekleidet und werdet euch zwischen die Krokodile setzen. Abi …" Sie zeigte auf den jungen Mann, der neben ihr stand „… wird euch fotografieren."

„Euch kann nichts passieren", warf die Priesterin ein als sie in die verängstigten Gesichter der Nachwuchsmodels sah. „Wir werden gut auf euch aufpassen."

Sie deutete mit ihrem linken Arm – der rechte fehlte – auf eine Gruppe von Frauen und Männern jeden Alters, die viele Narben hatten. Einigen fehlten ebenfalls Gliedmaßen.

Luna sah die Gruppe neugierig an und flüsterte: „Irgendwie beruhigen mich die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht."

„Allerdings dürfen wir keine lauten Geräusche machen, und Abi wird auch nur ein Foto schießen. Das muss dann allerdings richtig gut werden. Also los!" rief Heidi.

Hermione war die Erste, die vorsichtig zwischen den Krokodilen herumlief, sich eine freie Stelle suchte und eine Position im Schneidersitz einnahm. Ein leises Klick und Heidi winkte – überstanden!

Floßhilde streichelte sogar eines der Krokodile, das keinerlei Abwehr zeigte.

„Du kannst gut mit Tieren umgehen", sagte die Priesterin, nachdem das Foto geschossen war.

„Ich bin selbst eine geweihte Priesterin der Freya", antwortete Floßhilde. „Ängste abzulegen ist Teil unserer Ausbildung."

Auch alle anderen überstanden das Shooting, obwohl der ein oder anderen die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Daran konnten auch die Priesterinnen und Priester, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben über die Models wachten, wenig ändern.

Paola war die Letzte.

„Ich kann das nicht!" schrie sie. „Ich kann das einfach nicht!"

„Versuche es doch wenigstens", sagte Heidi. „Sonst haben wir kein Foto von dir."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Sie hat zu viel Angst", sagte die Priesterin leise zu Heidi. „Sie sollte nicht zu den Krokodilen hinein gehen. Die Gefahr, dass die Tiere auf ihre Panik aggressiv reagieren, ist einfach zu groß."

„Also gut, Paola", sagte Heidi. „Du musst das hier nicht machen. Alles o.k.?"

Paola nickte.

„Schön zu sehen, dass auch Paola Grenzen hat", sagte Hermione leise zu den anderen.

„Spare dir deinen Spott", erwiderte Susan. „Paola hat wirklich alles für ihren Traum getan, alles klaglos geschluckt – und nun das! Ausgerechnet Krokodile! Adieu Glamour und Fashion, willkommen sizilianisches Bergkaff. Gerade sie hätte eine Chance mehr wie verdient!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie rausfliegt?" fragte Ginny.

„Ohne Foto?" antwortete Susan. „Was denkst du denn? Die warten doch hier alle nur auf die eine Schwäche, auf den einen Fehler und Bumm – saust das Fallbeil herab!"

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 24_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel? _

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Wieder stand ein Shooting an?_

_Wieder wird es eine Entscheidung geben?_

_Das heutige Fotoshooting war eine ganz besondere Herausforderung für die Kandidatinnen._

_Inmitten von Krokodilen – auch wenn dies heilige Tiere sind – zu sitzen und sich aufnehmen zu lassen hat Überwindung gekostet._

„_Floßhilde, wie war es für Dich?"_

„_Ich fand es toll. Ich mag Tiere, und bedingt durch meine eigene Priesterinnen-Ausbildung habe ich auch keine Angst."_

„_Und für Dich, Ginny?"_

„_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es kann, aber ich habe mich überwunden. Ich bin einfach nur stolz auf mich und die anderen."_

„_Paola hatte große Angst und konnte sich nicht fotografieren lassen. Was sagst Du dazu, Susan?"_

„_Sich Angst einzugestehen und auch einmal „Nein" zu sagen, erfordert Mut. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt von ihr."_

_Es sieht so aus als wären Heidi und die Juroren zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Das erste Mädchen wird zum Lifewalk gebeten …_

„Ginny, ein tolles Foto! Obwohl du Angst hattest. Willst du es sehen?"

„Floßhilde – großartig. Du warst mit Abstand die Beste heute. Hier ist dein grandioses Foto!"

„Luna, leider hast du ein wenig verträumt geguckt. Trotzdem – ein schönes Foto!"

„Hermione! Wie üblich perfekt, zu perfekt! Wir haben uns lange beraten und geben dir noch eine Chance. Versuche doch einfach einmal … menschlicher auszusehen. So wie du bist. Hier ist dein Foto!"

„Parvati … dein Foto!"

„Katie – dein Foto! Nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht überragend."

„Natalja! Wir haben lange diskutiert. Du hattest einen Fürsprecher …" Heidi warf Severus einen äußerst finsteren Blick zu, „… aber zum Schluss stand es zwei zu eins. Wir glauben einfach nicht, dass du die nötige Selbstdisziplin aufbringst, die man in diesem Business braucht. Du hast Mo-Chu schwer beleidigt. So etwas darf einfach nicht passieren … Ich habe leider kein Foto für dich!"

„Susan … dein Foto!"

„Paola! Auch über dich haben wir lange gesprochen. Du hast bis jetzt gezeigt, dass du das hier wirklich willst. Du hast sogar einen Job ergattert. Aber leider genügt das nicht. Als Model – gerade, wenn man noch am Anfang seiner Karriere steht – muss man sich auch überwinden können … Dinge tun, vor denen man Angst hat oder die unangenehm sind … Es tut mir leid, ich habe kein Foto für dich!"

„Überraschung!" schrie Natalja als sie zu den anderen zurück gekommen war. „Ich bin raus!"

„Nein?" riefen Hermione und Ginny im Chor.

„Oh doch", antwortete Natalja. „Es mangelt mir an Selbstdisziplin."

„Ich gehe da jetzt rein und sage denen, dass ich aussteige", erklärte Hermione grimmig. „Ich stehe ohnehin auf der Kippe, weil ich ‚zu perfekt' bin und werde denen den Triumph nicht gönnen, mich rauszuwerfen."

„Tue das nicht", antwortete Natalja. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, gibst du klein bei und unterwirfst dich ihren Regeln. Bleibe hier und kämpfe weiter."

„Da ist etwas dran", sagte Hermione nachdenklich.

„Natalja hat recht", warf Ginny ein. „Mach weiter! Außerdem: Luna und ich brauchen dich."

„Nun gut", antwortete Hermione. „Bei der nächsten Entscheidung erwischt es mich ohnehin. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kommt es da nicht mehr an."

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 24 – Fortsetzung_

_(auf Anweisung des Chefredakteurs nur ausschnittweise veröffentlicht)_

_Zwei Mädchen haben uns heute verlassen: Natalja und Paola._

„_Natalja, was wirst Du jetzt tun?"_

„_Das, was ich besser nie für diesen albernen Wettbewerb unterbrochen hätte: Arithmantik und Runenkunde studieren."_

„_Du warst bisher eine der Besten. Warum musstest Du heute gehen?"_

„_Bei Merlins Unaussprechlichen! Seien Sie doch nicht so naiv, Rita. Sie waren doch am Strand dabei. Ich habe dem gottgleichen Mo-Chu widersprochen. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, mir alles gefallen zu lassen. Wobei ich die Krokos heute cool fand – das Foto war sicher toll! Aber Heidi hat entschieden, dass ich es nicht verdiene, weil Mo-Chu eingeschnappt ist. Also ehrlich …"_

„_Paola, auch Du hast kein Foto bekommen …"_

„_Ich hatte einfach zu große Angst. Ich konnte das nicht."_

„_Was wirst Du jetzt tun?"_

„_Keine Ahnung."_

„_Ich wünsche Euch beiden jedenfalls viel Glück und Erfolg. Ihr habt unsere Leserinnen und Leser tief beeindruckt mit Eurer Stärke und Schönheit."_

_Für zwei der Mädchen ist der Wettbewerb zu Ende, sie kehren nach Hause zurück._

_Auf die anderen warten neue, aufregende Herausforderungen …_


	15. Pyramide

„Heute Vormittag habt ihr frei und könnt euch noch einiges ansehen und besorgen. Gilderoy möchte die Pyramide des Pharaos Sinuhe-Ench-Aton besichtigen, Interessierte sind herzlich eingeladen."

Heidi machte einer ihrer Kunstpausen, für die sie mittlerweile berühmt-berüchtigt war.

„Und heute Nachmittag geht es nach … PARIS! … Zur ersten Fashion-Week der magischen Welt!"

Die Mädchen jubelten.

„Wird auch Zeit, ich kann keinen Sand mehr sehen", sagte Hermione.

„Und mir ist es zu heiß hier", murmelte Floßhilde.

„Ich möchte mit in die Pyramide gehen", sagte Luna mit verträumter Stimme.

„Ich auch, darauf könnt ihr eure High-Heels verwetten", antwortete Hermione. „In der Pyramide des Sinuhe-Ench-Aton hat Gilderoy eines seiner gefährlichsten Abenteuer erlebt."

„'Murmeln mit Mumien' – was für ein tolles Buch", warf Katie ein. „Ich habe es in einer Nacht durchgelesen."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass alle mitkamen – alle, mit Ausnahme von Heidi, die ein Flugzeug erwischen musste; Ginny, die sich mit ihrem Bruder Bill treffen wollte und Severus, der außer „Nein danke" nichts dazu sagte.

Die Pyramide des Sinuhe-Ench-Aton gehörte zu den kleineren, unauffälligeren und stand am Rand des Tals der Könige.

„Die Herrschaft dieses Pharaos umfasste nur wenige Jahre", erklärte Gilderoy mit gewichtiger Stimme. „Die Pyramide wurde erst fertiggestellt als er bereits tot war."

„Warum ist er gestorben?" fragte Parvati.

„Nun, wer weiß. Pharaonen lebten gefährlich – trotz der ganzen Wachen, Heiler, Vorkoster …"

Vor der Pyramide erwartete sie ein Tross von Menschen, die ihre unschätzbaren Dienste als Führer anboten.

„Wir brauchen keinen Führer", rief Gilderoy. „Ich kenne diese Pyramide wie meine Robentasche." Mit diesen Worten zwängte er sich durch die schreienden Männer und zog die Mädchen hinter sich her.

Dann standen sie im Vorraum.

Die Wände waren über und über mit Hieroglyphen bemalt und mit Bildern verziert, die den Pharao zeigten.

„Sieht so aus als wäre unser Pharao Sinuhe eines natürlichen Todes gestorben", sagte Hermione. „Wäre er in Ungnade gefallen, hätte man seine Bildnisse zerstört und die Schrift getilgt."

„Warum?" fragte Susan.

„Weil die Ägypter glaubten, dass niemand ins Jenseits gelangen könne, gäbe es nicht irgendwo seinen Namen in geschriebener Form."

„Jenseits mit Passkontrolle", kicherte Parvati.

Gilderoy hatte sich eine Fackel genommen und war bereits in einen Gang getreten.

„Nehmt euch auch Fackeln und folgt mir", rief er.

Es ging nach unten.

Rampe um Rampe gingen sie weiter in die Tiefe.

Noch immer waren die Wände mit Hieroglyphen beschriftet.

„Dafür, dass er nur wenige Jahre regiert hat, gibt es über ihn aber eine Menge zu sagen", kicherte Susan.

„Nicht nur über ihn – auch über seine Vorfahren, die Geschichte Ägyptens im allgemeinen, Eroberungen …" erklärte Luna.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ich hier nicht auf High-Heels entlang schlittern muss", sagte Parvati.

Alle lachten.

Sie waren unten angekommen.

Gilderoy führte sie durch ein Labyrinth von Kammern bis in einen großen Raum, der Ähnlichkeiten mit Schatzkammern aus Märchen hatte.

In der Mitte stand der prächtige Sarkophag, ganz aus purem Gold. Umgeben war er von Krügen und Kisten – Grabbeigaben für das Jenseits.

„Bei Merlins Bart, das ist ja …", schrie Parvati entzückt und nahm eine glitzernde Kette in die Hand.

„Nein!" schrie Luna. „Leg das wieder hin … sofort!"

Doch es war zu spät.

Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür zur Grabkammer, der gesamte Raum war in ein rotes Licht getaucht und der Deckel des Sarkophags öffnete sich.

Vielmehr: die Deckel.

Die Minuten vergingen in schockiertem Schweigen.

Schließlich erhob sich die Mumie des Pharao aus seinem Grab. Sie ging auf Parvati zu, die nun die Kette fallen ließ als wäre sie glühend heiß.

„Entschuldigung", stammelte sie. „Ich wollte doch nur …"

„Schweig!" schrie die Mumie. „Du wolltest mich berauben! Leugne es nicht!"

Die Leinenverbände im Gesicht ließen leere, dunkle Augenhöhlen frei, unter deren Starren sich Parvati langsam zur Wand zurücktastete.

„Viele haben es versucht", sagte die Mumie und deutete in eine dunkle Ecke des Raums, wo Knochen aufgestapelt lagen.

Verzweifelt drehte sich Parvati zu Gilderoy um, so wie es auch die anderen bereits getan hatten.

Aber ihr tapferer, unerschrockener Führer stand bleich und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen da und rührte sich nicht. Auch als Hermione ihm etwas zuflüsterte, reagierte er nicht.

„Expelliarmus!" schrie Hermione und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Die anderen Mädchen taten es ihr nach und der Raum war erfüllt vom Schreien der unterschiedlichsten Flüche. Luna hatte sogar ihren Patronus gerufen.

Die Mumie lachte.

„Lasst mich durch", schrie Floßhilde und baute sie sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor der Mumie auf.

„Lass Parvati in Ruhe, oder du wirst meine Macht spüren. Ich bin eine geweihte Priesterin."

Die Mumie lachte wieder.

„Einer von diesen Scharlatanen? – Priester … Ha!"

Floßhilde begann etwas zu murmeln, weißer Rauch kam aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und erfüllte den Raum mit einem nicht unangenehm duftenden Nebel.

Allerdings schien die Mumie diesen Dampf gar nicht zu mögen.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihr wohl niemand zugetraut hätte, verzog sie sich in ihren Sarkophag und schloss die Deckel wieder über sich.

„Finite incantatem!" rief Susan. „Floßhilde, das war echt cool!"

„Danke", antwortete Floßhilde. „Ich werde jetzt versuchen, diese Tür zu öffnen, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ein schlichtes ‚Alohomora' nicht ausreichen wird. Ihr müsst Gilderoy wiederbeleben. Wir können ihn schlecht tragen."

Gilderoy lag am Boden; während Floßhildes Abwehrzauber war er wohl ohnmächtig geworden.

„Aguamenti!" schrie Hermione und ließ kaltes Wasser aus ihrem Zauberstab auf Gilderoys Gesicht spritzen.

„Was? … Wo? … Wie?" fragte dieser irritiert.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte Hermione spöttisch. „Wir gehen."

Floßhilde hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, die Tür zu öffnen und alle drängten wieder nach oben.

„Vielen Dank, Floßhilde", sagte Hermione. „Ohne dich wären wir da unten wohl nie heraus gekommen."

„Priesterinnen-Ausbildung, erstes Jahr", sagte Floßhilde trocken.

„Da geht er hin, unser tapferer und unerschrockener Abenteurer", spottete Susan und winkte Gilderoy nach, der eilenden Schritts ins Hotel zurück ging – „Packen", wie er erklärt hatte.

„Das erinnert mich daran, einen netten kleinen Incendio-Spruch an der Sammlung seiner Bücher auszuprobieren, sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin", lachte Floßhilde.

„Ich schreibe ein Buch über ihn", antwortete Susan. „Gruseln mit Gilderoy oder: wie wir den Zauberer entzauberten".

Nun lachten alle.

Gemeinsam spazierten sie noch durch das Tal der Könige und gingen dann ins Hotel zurück.


	16. Chalais d'Auvergne

„Herzlichen Willkommen im Chalais d'Auvergne!"

Wie üblich machte Heidi einen äußerst ausgeschlafenen Eindruck und sprühte vor guter Laune.

„Sie hat garantiert Fenster nach hinten raus", flüsterte Hermione.

Die Mädchen hatten eine unruhige Nacht verbracht – Paris schien einfach nie zu schlafen. Nachdem sich auch die letzten Nachtschwärmer in den frühen Morgenstunden verzogen hatten, kam die Stadtreinigung, und dann setzte auch schon der frühmorgendliche Verkehr ein.

„Dieses Chalais war einst ein Lustschlösschen für einen der Könige, irgendein Louis der soundsovielte", erklärte Heidi. „Es ist klein und überschaubar – ideal für das heutige Shooting."

„Hier kriege ich auch richtig Lust", grinste Gilderoy. „König müsste man sein."

„Denken sie lieber an die hässlichen Königinnen, mit denen der König den Thronfolger zeugen musste", gab Severus zurück.

„Na ja, das eine Mal …" erwiderte Gilderoy. „Sie kennen doch den Rat der Königin Victoria an ihre Tochter vor deren Hochzeitsnacht: ‚Schließe die Augen und denke an England!'"

Severus konnte sich nicht so recht zwischen Lachen und Kopfschütteln entscheiden. Also schwieg er.

„Dies ist unser Fotograf, Monsieur Alain Rickmans", stellte Heidi den neben ihr stehenden Mann vor. „Er ist ein Meister seines Fachs und wird exklusiv für Gladrays Wizardwear auf der Fashion-Week fotografieren."

Alain war groß, hatte ein ordentliches Bäuchlein und ein faltiges Gesicht. Irgendwie sah er verlebt aus.

„Zu viel Alkohol", erklärte Parvati. „Die aufgesprungenen Äderchen im Gesicht, die knollige Nase … ich kenne das nur zu gut. Hoffen wir, dass er seinen Flüssigkeitsbedarf wenigstens während der Arbeit mit Wasser deckt."

Noch bevor jemand etwas dazu anmerken konnte, fuhr Heidi fort: „Ihr habt jetzt eine Stunde Zeit, um euch Kostüme auszusuchen und die Location, an der ihr fotografiert werden wollt. Ich möchte, dass ihr mir eine Geschichte erzählt … wie, das ist eure Sache. Es geht los!"

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 25_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel"?_

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Ein ganz besonderes Shooting steht heute an._

_Heute dürfen unsere Nachwuchsmodels alleine entscheiden, in welchen Kostümen und in welcher Umgebung sie fotografiert werden möchten._

_Neben mir steht der bekannte und beliebte Modefotograf, Alain Rickmans._

„_Alain, was erwarten Sie von dem heutigen Shooting?"_

„_Die Mädchen sollen beweisen, dass sie Phantasie haben, kreativ sind. Wir wollen sehen, ob sie ein Gespür für das haben, was zu ihnen passt, ihren Typ unterstreicht._

„_Heidi hat zu unseren Nachwuchsmodels gesagt, dass sie eine Geschichte erzählen sollen. Was genau meint sie damit? Wäre das nicht etwas für einen Film?"_

„_Fotos erzählen immer Geschichten – selbst wenn Sie nur Ihren Mann vor dem Tower fotografieren. Sie sagen etwas aus über das Model und über den Fotografen. Man muss Menschen lieben, um gute Fotos von ihnen machen zu können."_

„_Vielen Dank, Alain. Das war wirklich höchst interessant. Übrigens … ich bin nicht verheiratet. Und Sie?"_

Hermione debütierte vor dem Chalais auf einer Bank inmitten eines Rosenbeetes als lesende Hofdame. Alain gab sich wirklich die redlichste Mühe, damit sie wenigstens einmal die Augen von dem Buch aufhob, aber es war schwer. Doch schließlich hatte er zumindest ein Foto.

„Langweilig", kommentierte Heidi flüsternd und sah Severus und Gilderoy an. „Typisch Hermione: perfekt, aber langweilig. Ich denke, wir sollten gründlich über ihren heutigen Auftritt sprechen."

Parvati hatte sich einen rot-weißen Kimono ausgesucht, ihr Gesicht weiß pudern und die Lippen blutrot schminken lassen. Ihr Haar war gegelt und streng zurück gesteckt. Sie posierte auf dem Rasen, trug ein Tablett, goss Tee in Tassen und öffnete schließlich noch ihren Kimono, unter dem sie einen weißen Badeanzug trug. Alain knipste und knipste.

„Eine Geisha", flüsterte Hermione Ginny und Luna zu. „Eine tolle Idee – und es passt zu ihr."

Auch Heidi und die Juroren waren begeistert und klatschten sogar Beifall.

Luna hatte sich ein kunterbuntes Kostüm ausgesucht und posierte vor einer Kate, die in einer versteckten Ecke des Chalais lag. Mit ihrem Zauberstab produzierte sie Blumen, die sie in den Beeten und auf dem Rasen drapierte.

Floßhilde hatte ein langes, weißes, fließendes Gewand angezogen, dass allerdings doch recht durchsichtig war. Sie hatte sich einen Springbrunnen als Kulisse ausgesucht, posierte wie eine der ägyptischen Sobek-Priesterinnen, ließ Wasser in eine Schale und wieder hinauslaufen und nahm zum Schluss ihren Zauberstab, um leuchtend bunte Bänder um sich winden.

Susan flanierte als Hofdame durch den Garten.

„Bemerkenswertes Dekollete", flüsterte Gilderoy Severus zu.

Heidi war allerdings nur mäßig begeistert: „Sie erzählt einfach keine Geschichte – das ist genauso langweilig wie Hermiones lesende Hofdame."

Ginny ließ sich als Lautenspielerin fotografieren.

„Zum Glück werden Fotos ohne Ton geliefert", kommentierte die mittlerweile abgeschminkte Parvati Ginnys Zupfversuche.

Katie schließlich trat als Akrobatin auf. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes jonglierte sie Bälle, Bänder und Reifen. Ihr Kostüm war sehr knapp und saß so eng an, dass nicht nur Gilderoy, sondern auch Alain beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Heidi stupste den Fotografen schließlich an, und er begann mit der Arbeit.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 25 – Fortsetzung_

_Was für ein Shooting!_

_Sieben Models – sieben ganz unterschiedliche Outfits._

„_Alain, wie war das für Sie? Sie arbeiten ja sonst nur mit Profis."_

„_Unglaublich! Einige der Damen haben wirklich Talent. Und alle haben Phantasie und Einfallsreichtum bewiesen."_

„_Wer, glauben Sie, wird ‚The Magic World's next Topmodel'?"_

„_Das lässt sich schwer sagen, alle sind gut, haben ihre Stärken und Schwächen."_

„_Vielen Dank, Alain."_

_Und wieder einmal steht eine Entscheidung an._

_Wieder haben sich die Juroren beraten, haben Fotos betrachtet, diskutiert, gewertet …_

_Und nun ist es soweit: der heutige Life-Walk beginnt …_

„Ihr habt merkwürdigerweise bislang recht wenig gezaubert", hatte Heidi zu den Mädchen gesagt als diese in einem kleinen Nebenraum saßen und sich auf die Entscheidung der Jury vorbereiteten.

„Ich will euch heute Abend keine riesigen Umkleideaktionen mehr zumuten, aber ich möchte, dass ihr bei eurem Walk zaubert. Denkt euch etwas aus!"

„Oh ja", flüsterte Parvati. „Ich verzaubere Gilderoy in ein Schwein und Mama Heidi in eine gluckende Henne – das wird ein Spaß!"

„Willst du unbedingt rausfliegen?" zischte Susan zurück.

„He, das war doch nur ein Joke", sagte Parvati. „Sei doch nicht so verbiestert!"

Luna musste als erste vor die Jury treten.

Sie hatte Blumen aus der Luft gezaubert, diese zu einem Strauß binden lassen und Heidi überreicht.

„Blumen scheinen dein heutiges Motto gewesen zu sein", sagte Heidi lächelnd. „Aber du warst gut, die Gärtnerin hat zu dir gepasst. Hier ist dein Foto!"

Ginny ließ Schmetterlinge um sich flattern und nahm ihr Foto entgegen.

„Die Lautenspielerin hat zu dir gepasst, aber etwas mehr Bewegung wäre gut gewesen", hatte Heidi gesagt.

„Parvati, du warst mit Abstand die Beste heute. Auf die Idee mit der Geisha muss man erst einmal kommen. Und es hat einfach zu dir gepasst. Hier ist dein Foto!"

„Floßhilde, deine Wasserspiele waren großartig. Hier ist dein Foto!"

„Susan – nicht gerade inspirierend. Wir haben lange über dich gesprochen, du stehst auf der Kippe."

Heidi machte eine Kunstpause und starrte Susan in die Augen.

„Hier ist dein Foto!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen tanzte Susan zu den anderen zurück.

„Katie, toll! Auch wenn du fast ein wenig zu viel gezaubert hast. Aber du hast auf den Fotografen reagiert. Hier ist dein wunderschönes Foto!"

Hermione hatte für den Lifewalk Kanarienvögel um sich fliegen lassen – keine gute Idee. Die Tiere nahmen ihr die Sicht und machten ziemlich viel Lärm.

„Du war langweilig heute; perfekt wie immer, aber langweilig. Was war nur los mit dir?" sagte Heidi. „Du hast nur da gesessen und in dein Buch geschaut. Weder auf uns noch auf den Fotografen hast du reagiert. Und die Kanarienvögel beim Lifewalk … sorry, aber da waren die anderen besser und einfallsreicher. Hermione … ich habe leider kein Foto für dich."

Diesmal war es Hermione, die Heidi lange anstarrte.

Schließlich sagte sie nur: „OK!", drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen zurück.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 25 – Fortsetzung_

_Heute muss uns Hermione Granger verlassen._

„_Hermione, wie geht es Dir? Du musst doch sehr enttäuscht sein."_

„_Ehrlich gesagt: Nein! Ich hätte schon nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt so weit komme – und aus einem Wettbewerb zu fliegen, weil man ‚zu perfekt' ist, ist eigentlich schon mehr wie ein Kompliment."_

„_Was wirst Du jetzt tun?"_

„_Ich mache jetzt noch ein paar Tage Urlaub und bereite mich dann auf das neue Schuljahr vor."_

„_Vielen Dank, Hermione. Wir wünschen Dir alles Gute, Du warst eine nicht nur schöne, sondern auch sehr intelligente Kandidatin."_

_Sechs Mädchen sind noch im Rennen, aber nur eine kann ‚The Magic World's next Topmodel' werden. _

_Fiebern sie weiterhin mit, mit Ihrer ‚Hexenwoche' …_


	17. Charles Vlanelle

„Heute bietet sich eine tolle Chance für euch", begrüßte Heidi die verbliebenen sechs Modelkandidatinnen. „Zwei von euch können heute einen Job bei der Vorstellung der Winterkollektion des bekannten Modeschöpfers Charles Vlanelle bekommen."

„Nie von ihm gehört", flüsterte Katie, gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich.

Die Mädchen hatten wieder eine unruhige Nacht verbracht, waren in aller Frühe abgeholt und zu einer großen Halle gebracht worden.

Dort herrschte bereits eifrige Betriebsamkeit.

Gestelle mit Kleidung und Schuhen wurden hin- und hergezogen, Kleider probiert, Models geschminkt und frisiert. Die Frisöre schrien etwas zu den Schneiderinnen, die Arbeiter zu den Models und mittendrinnen zog der Maestro Kleider von den Bügeln, begutachtete sie, ließ sie fallen oder reichte sie an junge Frauen weiter, die sie ihrerseits den Models anhielten. Es roch durchdringend nach Haarspray und Kaffee.

Schließlich gelang es Heidi, Charles auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Aaah … les jeunes filles … est une plaisir … vous êtes très …"

Der größte Teil seiner Worte ging im Lärm unter, aber sein Lächeln war warm und hieß sie willkommen.

„Lassen sie uns in den Showroom gehen … dort wird ´eute Abend unsere Präsentation stattfinden."

Mit großen Augen bestaunten die Mädchen den langen Laufsteg und die vielen Sitzplätze, die wie in einem Amphitheater angeordnet waren.

„Isch möschte eusch zunächst einmal laufen se'en."

Gehorsam liefen die Mädchen den Laufsteg entlang, posten, liefen zurück und versuchten, nicht mit ihren Kolleginnen, die hinaus gingen, zusammen zu stoßen, posten …

„Wenn ihr ´inaus geht, dann auf der reschten Seite", sagte Vlanelle. Dann posen – etwas länger bitte, zählt einfach im Geiste bis zehn – und auf der linken Seite zurück. Noch einmal, s'il vous plait."

Diesmal klappte alles problemlos.

„Sehr schön … tres jolie", kommentierte Charles. „Und jetzt lasst eusch anziehen, schminken und frisieren …"

Im Hexenkessel der großen Halle wurden die Mädchen mit Kleidung und Schuhen ausgestattet, wurden geschminkt und frisiert. Was zunächst wie ein unglaubliches Tohuwabohu ausgesehen hatte, entpuppte sich jetzt als wohlorganisiertes Chaos.

In Rekordzeit standen alle sechs wieder auf dem Laufsteg.

„Wir machen gleichzeitig ein Shooting", rief Heidi. „Alain kennt ihr ja schon …"

Eine Rotweinfahne wehte den Mädchen entgegen, der dazugehörige Fotograf winkte fröhlich.

„Er wird euch für euer heutiges Foto ablichten. Bitte denkt beim Posen daran. Viel Spaß und Toi-Toi-Toi."

Charles Vlanelles Winterkollektion bestand aus sehr verspielten Kleidern – die Mädchen ertranken fast in Spitze, Tüll, Puffärmeln und geblümten Stoffen.

„Etwas weniger Stoff unten, etwas mehr oben – das wäre eine echte Verbesserung", stöhnte Parvati, die ihr Kleid mit der linken Hand hochhielt, um nicht darauf zu treten, mit der rechten hochzog, um ihre Brüste wenigstens etwas zu bedecken.

Und schon war Luna auf dem Laufsteg.

Das verspielte Blumenmuster stand ihr; mit ihrem Zauberstab erzeugte sie Blüten, die sie ins imaginäre Publikum warf.

„Unser Blumenmädchen", flüsterte Heidi Gilderoy und Severus zu. Charles sah sehr zufrieden aus.

Susan und Parvati machten dagegen einen eher unglücklichen Eindruck. Es fiel ihnen erkennbar schwer, nicht ständig an ihren Kleidern herum zu zupfen. Beim Posen rutschte Parvatis Kleid nach unten, so dass sie barbusig vor den Juroren, dem Modeschöpfer und dem Fotografen stand. Hektisch versuchte sie, ihre Brüste wieder zu bedecken und nahm einen schnellen Abgang.

Ginnys rotes Haar biss sich mit dem rot-rosa-grün geblümten Kleid; auch sie machte keinen glücklichen Eindruck.

Floßhilde marschierte über den Laufsteg als gälte es, in eine Schlacht zu ziehen.

Nur Katie schaffte es, einigermaßen würdevoll dahin zu schweben, obwohl auch ihr das Kleid zu lang war.

„Sehr schön", rief Charles als alle Mädchen gelaufen waren. „Wirklich sehr schön. Isch nehme Luna auf jeden Fall …"

Luna strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„… und Parvati und Katie möschte isch noch einmal sehen."

Die beiden Nachwuchsmodels bekamen neue Kleider, die ihnen besser passten und liefen wie selbstverständlich über den Laufsteg.

„Sehr schwer, wirklisch sehr schwer", sagte Charles. „Leider brauche isch nur zwei Mädschen … isch nehme Parvati …"

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 26_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel"?_

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Luna und Parvati werden heute Abend – an der Seite von professionellen Topmodels – die neueste Kollektion von Charles Vlanelle präsentieren._

_SK: „Luna, Parvati – zunächst einmal meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch zu Eurem Job. Wie geht es Euch jetzt?"_

_Luna: „Oh, ich bin sehr aufgeregt. Diese wunderschönen Kleider … es ist wie ein Traum."_

_Parvati: „Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass ich eine Chance hätte – das Casting ist nämlich alles andere als gut für mich gelaufen. Jetzt freue ich mich natürlich umso mehr. Jobs sind wichtig, um im Rennen zu bleiben."_

_SK: „Vielen Dank und viel Glück und Vergnügen heute Abend. Wir, Eure Leserinnen und Leser, drücken Euch die Daumen und sind in Gedanken bei Euch."_

Das Casting und Alains Shooting hatten sich hingezogen, so dass die Mädchen kaum noch Zeit hatten, sich für den Abend chic zu machen.

Auch wenn sie nicht für die Präsentation ausgewählt worden waren, so würden sie doch im Publikum sitzen und die Show ansehen können.

Und auch zur anschließenden Party waren alle eingeladen.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 26 – Fortsetzung_

_Gestern Abend haben wir eine beeindruckende Show gesehen – unsere Mädchen, Luna und Parvati sind ebenso sicher gelaufen wie ihre Kolleginnen, die schon lange im Geschäft sind._

„_Charles Vlanelle, wie war es für Sie? Sind Sie zufrieden?"_

„_Oh ja, sehr. Die Show war ein großer Erfolg – vielleischt sogar einer meiner größten. Und Parvati und Luna waren wunderbar. Vor allem Luna – sie ´at meine Kollektion nischt nur präsentiert, sie hat sie gelebt … eine wunderschöne, junge Frau." _

„_Unsere Luna ist bereits einen großen Schritt zum Topmodel weitergekommen. Jemanden wie Charles Vlanelle von sich überzeugen zu können, ist eine sichere Eintrittskarte in die glamouröse Modewelt. _

_Vielen Dank, Charles. Wir wünschen Ihnen weiterhin viel Erfolg – Ihre Roben sind einfach … himmlisch."_

„_Vielen Dank, Rita."_

Die Mädchen waren so müde gewesen, dass nicht einmal das rastlose Pariser Straßenleben sie in ihrem Schlaf gestört hatte.

Es war bereits Mittag als sie sich zur Entscheidung der Jury trafen.

„Nun, ich hoffe, ihr seid ausgeschlafen?" hatte Heidi sie zum Lifewalk begrüßt. „Heute bekommt ihr besondere Schuhe."

„Bei Merlins Unaussprechlichen!" stöhnte Susan als sie die High-Heels sah. Die Schuhe waren so hoch, dass sie bestenfalls ein Balancieren auf Zehenspitzen erlaubten.

„Haben wir etwas Zeit zum Üben?" fragte Luna, die sehr unsicher auf den zierlichen Schuhen mit den bleistift-dünnen Absätzen stand.

„Ich will nicht so sein", antwortete Heidi. „Eine Stunde. OK?"

Die Kandidatinnen nickten erleichtert.

Ginny war die erste, die vor die Jury treten musste.

Mit den Schuhen war sie größer als Heidi, lief jedoch recht sicher.

„Ginny, wenn du etwas tragen musst, was dir nicht gefällt oder was nicht zu deinem Typ passt, darfst du nicht so unglücklich dreinschauen. Wenn du ein Topmodel werden willst, dann musst du professionell sein – und das bedeutet: du musst professionell denken. Dein Lifewalk heute war aber sehr gut; du hast geübt und bist mit den Schuhen zurecht gekommen. Und Alain hat ein wirklich schönes Foto von dir gemacht. Willst Du es sehen?"

Ginny nickte beklommen.

„Hier ist es … dein Foto."

Mit Freudentränen in den Augen nahm Ginny ihr Bild entgegen und umarmte Heidi herzlich.

„Parvati, alle Achtung. Obwohl du ein so unpassendes Kleid bekommen hast, hast du den Job ergattert. Hier ist dein Foto … Alain hat es beim zweiten Durchlauf geschossen."

„Katie, wie üblich. Nicht wirklich gut, nicht wirklich schlecht. Wir sind uns bei dir absolut nicht sicher, ob du das Zeug zum Topmodel hast, aber wir geben dir noch eine Chance. Überzeuge uns – am besten dadurch, dass du dir einen Job erkämpfst. Hier ist dein Foto."

„Floßhilde, was war los? Du bist gelaufen wie ein Bauarbeiter, sonst bist du doch nicht so burschikos. Dafür war dein Lifewalk grandios – und du hast definitiv die schwierigsten Schuhe erwischt. Hier ist dein Foto."

„Luna – toll! Du bist für uns die größte Überraschung in diesem Wettbewerb – aus dem verträumten kleinen Entchen ist ein stolzer und selbstbewusster Schwan geworden. Hier ist dein wunderschönes Foto."

Susan stolperte als letzte vor die Jury. Auf halbem Weg zog sie die High Heels aus und warf sie zornig hinter sich.

„Susan – du bist unprofessionell. Das hast du beim heutigen Casting gezeigt und die Aktion jetzt … so geht das nicht. Wir haben dich gestern gewarnt …"

Heidi starrte Susan in die Augen. Die Sekunden tröpfelten so deutlich hörbar dahin als kämen sie aus einem lecken Wasserhahn.

„Susan …"

Tropf … tropf … tropf … tropf …

„Susan, ich habe leider kein Foto für dich."

Das Verstehen dieses Satzes war deutlich in Susans Gesicht abzulesen.

Sie war draußen.

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft.

Ende!

Aus!

Kein Foto!

Susan brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus dem Raum.


	18. Nizza

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 27_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel"?_

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Von den neunzehn jungen Damen, die sich in Hogsmeade der ersten Herausforderung gestellt haben, sind jetzt noch fünf im Rennen: Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood und Floßhilde von Güntershagen._

_Nur eine von ihnen kann „The Magic World's next Topmodel werden" …_

Gleich, nachdem die Jury ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hatten die Mädchen gepackt. Susan war unter Tränen nach London zurück gekehrt, für die anderen ging es nach Nizza.

Sie waren in einem schicken Hotel direkt am Strand untergebracht.

Doch noch bevor sie über Sonnenbaden oder Shoppen nachdenken konnten, hatte Heidi sie in der Hotellobby versammelt und war mit ihnen an den Strand gegangen, wo sie laufen und posen übten bis die Sonne unterging.

„Geht früh zu Bett und schlaft euch aus", waren Heidis letzte Worte an diesem Tag. „Morgen wird es aufregend …"

Der nächste Tag begann in aller Frühe.

Noch bevor die Sonne richtig aufgegangen war, waren sie schon am Strand. Eine Gruppe von Leuten erwartete sie.

„Guten Morgen", wurden sie von einer älteren Frau begrüßt, die mit ihrem strengen Dutt und der großen Brille eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Professor McGonnagall hatte.

„Mein Name ist Jolene McNamara, ich bin die Herausgeberin des ‚Men's Magic'."

„Das Tittenmagazin", murmelte Katie entrüstet. „Mein Bruder liest es mit wachsender Begeisterung – sofern man hier von Lesen reden kann."

„Wir möchten im nächsten Heft eine Nixenstrecke haben", erklärte Jolene. „Dazu brauchen wir zwei – vielleicht auch drei – Mädchen, die sehr unterschiedliche Typen repräsentieren sollen."

Jolene sah die Nachwuchsmodels erwartungsvoll an; falls sie sich über die mangelnde Begeisterung wunderte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„Wir machen jetzt erst einmal ein paar Fotos", warf Heidi ein und zeigte auf einen noch recht jungen, aber dennoch bereits kahlköpfigen Mann, der mit Kameras behängt war. „Jean-Luc ist heute unser Fotograf. Seine Aufnahmen werden auch Grundlage für unsere Entscheidung sein. Gebt alles: wir suchen die Finalistinnen!"

„Dürfen wir etwas … tragen?" fragte Katie schüchtern.

„Sicher", sagte Jolene. „Unsere Mädchen sind zwar knapp bekleidet, aber nie ganz nackt. Dort hinten liegen einige unserer Magazine … werft doch einmal einen Blick hinein, damit ihr wisst, was wir so tun."

„Trotzdem sind es Wichsvorlagen", flüsterte Katie. Dass sie sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte, war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Also", rief Heidi. „Zieht eure Bikinis an und dann geht es los."

Luna war die erste, die ins Wasser und wieder zurück lief und – je nach Zurufen des Fotografen – begeistert, kindlich, sexy oder kühl drein schaute. Ganz zum Schluss zauberte sie sich selbst einen Nixenschwanz, spielte ein wenig im Wasser und ließ sich an den Strand spülen.

Nicht nur Jolene und Heidi waren hingerissen; alle spendeten begeistert Beifall.

„Der Spruch lautet ‚Aquarios'", murmelte Luna Katie zu. Diese bekam jedoch eine andere Aufgabe.

„Nimm dir von den Algen", sagte Jolene. „Und pose damit."

Das klang einfach, war es aber offensichtlich nicht.

Katie schien sich vor den glitschigen Algen zu ekeln. Nur widerwillig bedeckte sie sich damit und räkelte sich im Sand.

„Dein Ausdruck", schrien Heidi, Jolene und Jean-Luc unisono. „Versuche doch wenigstens, verführerisch zu wirken."

Nach einer Viertelstunde gaben sie auf. Erleichtert lief Katie ins Wasser und wusch sich die Algen ab.

„Ginny, wenn wir kindlich wollen, dann sagen wir dir das."

Ginny hatte zwar keine Probleme, mit dem Fischernetz zu posen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck glitt jedoch immer wieder ins Kleinmädchenhafte.

Parvati dagegen mochte die Algen und wälzte sich begeistert darin. Jean-Luc knipste und knipste.

Floßhilde war die letzte. Wie gefordert beschmierte sie sich mit nassem Sand und poste dann an einem Felsen, der am Strand lag.

„Mehr Ausdruck", schrie Heidi immer wieder, aber Floßhilde schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte.

Dann zogen sich Jolene und ihr Team sowie Heidi, Gilderoy und Severus zurück und diskutierten lebhaft, während die Mädchen badeten und sich im warmen Sand ausruhten.

Nach einer Stunde war die Entscheidung gefallen.

„Wir machen unsere Nixenstrecke mit …" verkündete Jolene.

Atemlose Spannung.

„… Luna … und … Parvati!"

Während die beiden Ausgewählten zum Stylen mitgenommen wurden, hatten die anderen Mädchen frei. Katie beschloss, shoppen zu gehen – „Mein Bedarf an Strand ist für heute gedeckt" – Floßhilde und Ginny wollten ausgiebig schwimmen und sonnenbaden.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 27 – Fortsetzung_

„_Heute hat sich eine ganz besondere Gelegenheit für die Mädchen ergeben: ein Shooting für das bekannte Herrenmagazin ‚Men's Magic'. Heidi, bist Du zufrieden mit den Mädchen?"_

„_Luna und Parvati waren heute wirklich sehr gut – und sie haben den Job bekommen. Auch Floßhilde, Ginny und Katie haben ihre Stärken. Kurz gesagt: Ja, ich bin sehr zufrieden."_

„_Wieder wird uns heute ein junges Nachwuchsmodel verlassen. Wer wird es sein?"_

„_Dazu kann ich noch nichts endgültig sagen. Der Lifewalk steht ja noch aus. Und auch Gilderoy und Severus haben da Mitspracherecht."_

„_Und wer ist deine Favoritin für den Titel?"_

„_Ich habe keine Favoriten – das würde nur den Blick auf Talent, Können und Entwicklung verstellen."_

„_Vielen Dank für dieses Gespräch, Heidi."_

„Ein Königreich für einen Teller Stew!" hatte Katie beim Anblick von gedünstetem Fisch und grünem Salat gestöhnt und sich zu Luna und Parvati umgedreht. „Nun erzählt schon – wie war's?"

„Ganz o.k.", antwortete Luna. „Wir haben richtige Badeanzüge getragen – auf vielen unserer Modeschauen hatten wir weniger Kleidung am Leib."

„Und der Nixenschwanz war cool", sagte Parvati. „Wo hattest du bloß diesen Spruch her, Luna?"

„Den habe ich irgendwo gelesen", antwortete diese. „Ich wollte ihn die ganze Zeit schon einmal ausprobieren."

„Musstet ihr auch mit diesen dämlichen Algen …" Die Erinnerung ließ Katie verstummen und erschauern.

„Nein", sagte Parvati. „Nur mit dem Fischernetz."

Heidi war aufgestanden und hatte mit einem Dessertlöffel an ihr Weinglas geklopft. Sofort verstummten die Mädchen.

„Wir beginnen gleich mit dem Lifewalk. Heute werdet ihr Abendkleider und sehr hohe Schuhe tragen. Ihr sollt elegant aussehen, dem Anlass angemessen. Alles klar?"

Die Mädchen nickten.

Ginny war die erste, die in einer dunkelblauen Robe dahinschwebte. Doch so leicht ihr Gang schien, so verzerrt war ihr Gesicht.

„Dein Walk war gut, wie immer", sagte Heidi. „Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck …"

„Ich habe mich bemüht, nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen zu wirken", erwiderte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Damit weißt du zumindest, wo deine Schwäche liegt", sagte Heidi. „Deshalb bist du für den Job heute nicht einmal in die engere Wahl gekommen. Du wirkst einfach nicht wie eine siebzehnjährige junge Frau. Trotzdem … Jean-Luc hat ein schönes Foto gemacht. Willst du es sehen?"

Ginny starrte Heidi sprachlos an.

„Heißt das …? Bedeutet das …?"

Heidi nickte.

„Ja, das bedeutet es. Du bist unter den Finalistinnen."

Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm Ginny ihr Foto entgegen und ließ sich von Heidi in den Arm nehmen und drücken.

„Parvati – großartig. Dass du den Job heute bekommen hast, hat uns in unserer Entscheidung bestärkt: du bist im Finale. Hier ist dein Foto."

„Luna – du wirst immer besser. Hier ist dein grandioses Foto."

„Floßhilde. Ein Model trägt nicht immer nur schöne Kleider und spielt mit ihren Haaren. Manchmal braucht man auch den Mut zur Hässlichkeit. Und zum Gesichtsausdruck. Der hat dir heute gefehlt."

Die Angesprochene schluckte … das klang gar nicht gut.

„Floßhilde … wir glauben trotzdem an dich. Und Jean-Luc hat ein so schönes Foto gemacht, das wollen wir dir nicht vorenthalten."

Eine glückliche junge Frau nahm ihr Foto entgegen, küsste Heidi, einen begeisterten Gilderoy, einen weniger hingebungsvollen Severus und tanzte zu den anderen zurück.

„Katie … Bisher warst du zwar nie überragend, aber auch nie schlecht."

Heidi sah Katie intensiv in die Augen.

„Aber heute warst du nicht einfach nur schlecht, du warst unprofessionell. An diesem Job war nichts Schlimmes oder Anrüchiges, egal was du persönlich von ‚Men's Magic' hältst."

„Es waren die Algen", warf Katie ein. „Sie waren so kalt und glitschig."

„Du musst dich überwinden können", antwortete Heidi. „Auch das gehört dazu."

Stille.

„Wir haben lange über dich gesprochen", begann Heidi nach quälenden Sekunden, die sich zu Äonen ausgedehnt hatten.

„Wir glauben einfach nicht mehr, dass du das nötige Talent und die geforderte Disziplin mitbringst. Es tut mir leid, ich habe kein Foto für dich."

Katie schluckte, nickte und sagte schließlich: „O.k."

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.


	19. Alles Magie

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 28_

_Hier in London hatte es begonnen – mit einem großen Casting in der Winkelgasse, Hoffnungen und Wünschen, Tränen der Freude und der Enttäuschung._

_Und hier in London wird es nun enden._

_Hier werden wir das erste Nachwuchs-Topmodel der magischen Welt küren._

_Wer wird es sein?_

_Die kindlich-verspielte Ginny Weasley?_

_Die exotisch-schöne Parvati Patil?_

_Die gleichzeitig verträumte wie selbstbewusste Luna Lovegood?_

_Oder die burschikose, kühle Schönheit Floßhilde von Güntershagen?_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel"?_

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Nur noch wenige Stunden, und wir werden es wissen …_

Die pompöse Eingangshalle der Kobold-Bank Gringotts war in einen Showroom verwandelt worden.

In der Mitte befand sich ein Laufsteg, links und rechts Stühle, die sich mit neugierigen Menschen füllten. Die ganze magische Welt schien auf den Beinen zu sein.

„Dass die Kobolde ihre geheiligten Hallen dafür zur Verfügung stellen …", flüsterte Parvati.

„Gladrays Wizardwear ist einer ihrer wichtigsten Kunden", flüsterte Ginny zurück. „Sie konnten sich also schlecht weigern."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Mein Bruder Bill arbeitet bei Gringotts. Wir hatten uns in Ägypten getroffen."

„Meine Damen!"

Mehrere Leute hatten den Nebenraum, in den die Finalistinnen gebracht worden waren, betreten.

„Ich bin Claudius Bonaventura, Chefdesigner bei Gladrays Wizardwear, und ich begrüße euch herzlich zu unserer Show. Wir werden heute unsere neue Kollektion „Alles Magie" vorstellen, gleichzeitig werden wir eine von euch zu ‚The Magic World's next Topmodel' küren. Cosima wird euch jetzt erklären, wie der Abend ablaufen wird."

Er übergab das Wort an eine große, plumpe und nachlässig gekleidete Frau, die neben ihm stand. Wäre man ihr auf der Straße begegnet, so wäre man wohl nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie im Modebusiness arbeiten könnte.

„Ihr werdet jetzt für uns laufen", erklärte Cosima. „Einmal in Alltagsroben, einmal in langen Kleidern. Wir werden dann drei von euch auswählen, die mit unseren Profi-Models die neue Kollektion präsentieren werden."

„Und diese drei sind dann automatisch weiter", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme.

Trotzdem zuckten die Mädchen zusammen; niemand hatte gehört oder gesehen, wie Heidi den Raum betreten hatte.

„Nach der Show wird uns dann eine von den dreien verlassen und schließlich … eine der beiden letzten wird dann das Topmodel."

Heidi sah die vier verbliebenen Kandidatinnen an.

„Ich wünsche euch viel Glück. Toi-Toi-Toi."

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 28 – Fortsetzung_

_Es herrscht ein unglaubliches Gedränge in den altehrwürdigen Räumen von Gringotts._

_Und da kommen sie – Parvati, Luna, Floßhilde und Ginny._

_Mit sicherem Schritt, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet laufen sie, posen sie, laufen zurück … das Publikum klatscht, trampelt mit den Füßen, schreit begeistert, feuert seine Favoritinnen an … was für eine Stimmung …_

„Es war nicht leicht gewesen", begann Cosima als sich alle wieder versammelt hatten. „Ihr ward alle sehr, sehr gut. Aber wir mussten uns für drei entscheiden …"

„Ihr habt uns wirklich beeindruckt", warf Claudius ein. „Und das Publikum auch."

Von draußen klangen immer noch begeisterte Schreie und Klatschen in den Raum, wenn auch gedämpft von den dicken, steinernen Wänden und den schweren Holztüren.

„Ginny", sagte Cosima und sah der jungen Frau in die Augen.

„Ginny, du entsprichst vom Typ und vom Aussehen her nicht unseren Erwartungen. Wir haben uns daher für deine Mitbewerberinnen entschieden."

Seit dem Beginn des Wettbewerbs hatte Ginny diese Worte erwartet, doch nun konnte sie es kaum glauben. Sie war draußen – so kurz vor dem Ziel.

Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um und fand schließlich Heidis Blick. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 28 – Fortsetzung_

_Noch nie hat Gladrays Wizardwear ein so großes Geheimnis um eine ihrer Kollektionen gemacht wie in dieser Saison. _

_Kein noch so kleines Detail ist nach außen gedrungen. _

_Alle unsere Fragen wurden nur mit „Kein Kommentar" beantwortet. _

_Lediglich der Topdesigner, Claudius Bonaventura, ließ sich zu einem kurzen Statement überreden: „Es wird eine Überraschung sein – wir werden die magische Welt revolutionieren."_

„Wow!" riefen Parvati, Floßhilde und Luna wie aus einem Mund.

Sie standen in einer der unterirdischen Hallen der Bank, die für die Show als Umkleide-, Schmink- und Frisierraum genutzt wurde.

Die Stoffe waren verzaubert. Auf den Kleidern drehten sich Planeten um Sonnen, Monde um Planeten, flogen exotische Vögel, blühten bunte Blumen, brandeten Wellen an den Strand …

„Das ist in der Tat eine Revolution", sagte Parvati, die eben noch Rita beim Diktieren ihres Statement zugehört hatte

„Eine reichlich unruhige", erwiderte Floßhilde. „Mich macht das Gewimmel auf den Kleidern richtig nervös."

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig", kommentierte Luna. Sie war mit einer langen Robe gekleidet, auf der Papageien durch grünes Laub flogen.

Floßhilde trug ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, aus dem Sterne aufblitzten und sich Saturn um eine ferne Sonne drehte. Weit im Hintergrund schimmerten eine blaue Erde und – etwa näher – ein roter Mars.

Parvatis Kleid zeigte biegsame Chinesinnen, die Teller auf langen Stöcken balancierten. Das Nachwuchsmodel schien wenig begeistert zu sein.

„Ich sehe Snape schon mit einem feurig aufblitzenden dunklen Mal auf seiner Robe vor mir", sagte Parvati. Die dunkle Vergangenheit ihres Lehrers an der Seite von Dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war allgemein bekannt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Snape so etwas tragen würde", erwiderte Luna verträumt.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgend jemand das tragen würde", erklärte Floßhilde bestimmt. „Es ist gruselig."

„Wie auch immer – heute müssen wir es tragen. Und wir müssen so tun als fänden wir es toll, sonst haben wir keine Chance", sagte Parvati. „Wer wird es, was denkt ihr?"

Betretenes Schweigen antwortete ihr.

In den letzten Tagen waren die Mädchen zusammen gewachsen und hatten sich immer weniger als Konkurrentinnen gesehen.

„Egal, wer es wird", sagte Luna schließlich. „Wir alle haben viel gelernt und erfahren. Wir sind ‚The Magic World's next Topmodels' – unabhängig davon, wie sich unsere gottgleiche Jury entscheiden wird."

„Parvati!" schrie jemand.

„Luna!" ein anderer.

Und schließlich: „Floßhilde!"

Die Präsentation begann.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 28 – Fortsetzung_

_Die ersten Models betreten den Laufsteg … was ist das? _

_Was tragen die Damen?_

_Lebende Tiere? _

_Pflanzen? _

_Blüten?_

_Der Applaus verstummt, macht einer überirdischen Stille Platz._

_Die magische Kleidung scheint alle verzaubert zu haben …_

Schließlich war die Show zu Ende.

Claudius, Cosima, Heidi, Severus und Gilderoy hatten sich kurz beraten und die drei verbliebenen Kandidatinnen – die jetzt wieder „normale" Roben trugen – auf den Laufsteg gebeten.

„Luna", begann Heidi. „Du hast uns alle hier mehr wie einmal überrascht. So verträumt und schüchtern du am Anfang warst, so selbstbewusst und sicher bist du jetzt. Du hast alles, was ein Model braucht: Körpergefühl, das Wissen um die eigene Schönheit, Eleganz, Zielbewusstsein … du bist im Finale."

Klatschen und Beifallsrufe quittierten diese Entscheidung. Luna sah sich unauffällig um und entdeckte Hermione, Harry, Ron und Neville im Publikum. Darüber freute sie sich noch mehr als über Heidis wohlwollende Kommentare.

„Parvati", fuhr Heidi fort. „Auch du hast uns überrascht. Du hattest bei mehr wie einem Casting Erfolg gehabt und einen Job bekommen. Du kannst Kunden von deinen Qualitäten überzeugen. Das bringt dich ins Finale."

Klatschen, trampelnde Füße, Schreie …

„Floßhilde … du bist weit gekommen, obwohl du auch einige Male auf der Kippe gestanden hast. Aber leider … du hast heute Abend nicht überzeugt. Du warst burschikos als du hättest elegant sein sollen, bist gestampft als du hättest schweben sollen … wir müssen uns leider von dir trennen."

Atemlose Stille …

Floßhilde ging auf Heidi zu, ergriff ihre Hände und sagte schlicht: „Danke, danke für alles. Ich hätte selbst nie gedacht, überhaupt so weit zu kommen und … ich bin irgendwie stolz auf mich."

„Dazu hast du auch allen Grund", antwortete Heidi mit ungewohnt weicher Stimme. „Ich wünsche dir alles nur erdenklich Gute."

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich, dann ging Floßhilde ein letztes Mal über den Laufsteg.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 28 – Fortsetzung_

_Parvati oder Luna …?_

_Luna oder Parvati …?_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel"?_

Luna betrat den Laufsteg mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit.

Über einem Badeanzug, auf dem Fische munter schwammen und spielten, trug sie einen kurzen Bademantel, auf dem sich Wellen an unsichtbaren Riffen brachen.

Sie lief nach vorne, poste, lief zurück und zog sich dabei den Mantel von den Schultern, drehte sich, lief wieder zum Publikum, schwenkte den Mantel in der rechten Hand, poste …

„Sie tragen alle Unterwäsche", dachte sie dabei. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, das klatschende und tobende Publikum zu ignorieren. „Sie sind versteinert und tragen alle Unterwäsche."

„Dann kam Parvati in einem Bikini, auf dem rote Rosen blühten. Sie starrte angestrengt geradeaus, das Publikum schien sie also auch zu irritieren.

Es folgte ein Auftritt der Band „The Weird Sisters" – „wir haben keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut", wie Cosima erklärt hatte. Die vier Musiker hatten es schwer, das Publikum zu übertönen.

„Die Leute machen mich langsam doch nervös", erklärte Luna.

„Keine Panik", sagte Heidi – ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ jedoch vermuten, dass sie die Worte mehr an sich selbst als an die Mädchen gerichtet hatte.

„Bei eurem letzten Walk sollt ihr euch selbst darstellen – wie ihr euch seht, was ihr fühlt … Danach werden wir dann die Siegerin küren. Viel Glück!"

Luna und Parvati sahen sich verständnislos an.

_Hexenwoche, Ausgabe 28 – Fortsetzung_

_Parvati oder Luna …?_

_Luna oder Parvati …?_

_Wer wird „The Magic World's next Topmodel"?_

_Wer gewinnt Werbeverträge mit „Gladrays Wizardwear" und „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" im Wert von fünfzigtausend Galleonen?_

_Wer schmückt das Titelbild Ihrer „Hexenwoche"?_

_Nur noch eine Challenge … noch ein Walk … und wir werden es wissen._

Parvati ging mit einem langen Kleid aus Schottenstoff, auf dem Dudelsäcke munter tollten – ein Stück aus der „Alles Magie"-Kollektion – über den Laufsteg. Während ihres Posens wurde aus dem karierten Stoff rote Seide, die Dudelsäcke zu chinesischen Drachen, die Feuer spuckten.

Das Publikum sah der Verwandlung gebannt zu.

Parvati musste sich sehr beherrschen, um den Blick geradeaus zu halten. Die Stille machte sie noch nervöser wie der vorherige Lärm.

Luna hatte sich für ein langes blaues Kleid entschieden. Sie betrat den Laufsteg mit ihrem bekannt-verträumten Blick, schlenderte ihn entlang und warf Blumen ins Publikum, die sie mit ihrem Zauberstab erzeugte.

Nach dem Posen ging sie mit selbstbewusstem schnellen Schritt, die Blumen ersetzte sie durch bunte Bänder.

Das Publikum belohnte sie mit Lachen und Beifall.

Heidi, Gilderoy und Severus diskutierten.

Und schließlich standen Parvati und Luna ein letztes Mal vor der Jury.

„Parvati, erklärst du uns bitte, was du darstellen wolltest?" fragte Heidi.

„Ich wollte aufzeigen, dass ich in zwei verschiedenen Welten lebe: Schottland, wo ich aufgewachsen bin und zur Schule gehe, und in Asien, wo meine Eltern herkommen."

„Und du?"

„Ich habe als verträumtes Mädchen bei diesem Wettbewerb angefangen – jetzt bin ich reifer, selbstbewusster, sicherer geworden. Das wollte ich ausdrücken", antwortete Luna.

„Und das ist dir gelungen", sagte Heidi. „Es war gut, dass du dich nicht für eine verzauberte Robe, sondern für ein schlichteres Modell entschieden hast. Du hast deine Aussage klar dargestellt."

Heidi machte eine ihrer berühmten Kunstpausen. Mittlerweile lauschte auch das Publikum andächtig.

„Parvati – gut gemeint, aber leider nicht gut. Du hast bedauerlicherweise bei der Auswahl deiner Robe wenig Geschmack bewiesen. Die Reaktion unserer Gäste war deutlich."

Heidi sah nacheinander Parvati und Luna fest in die Augen und wandte sich schließlich direkt an die Menschen, die im Saal saßen.

„Parvati hat in den letzten Wochen hervorragend gearbeitet und sich gut entwickelt. Sie hat Jobs bekommen und dabei herausragende Leistungen gezeigt."

Heidi atmete tief ein.

„Aber von allen Kandidatinnen hat Luna die größten Fortschritte gemacht. Sie hat sich Jobs erkämpft und ihre Kunden von sich überzeugen können. Obwohl wir anfangs große Bedenken hatten, hat sie uns allen gezeigt, dass sie über Talent und Disziplin verfügt – Grundvoraussetzungen für eine Modelkarriere."

Die Spannung im Saal schien Funken zu schlagen.

„Ich will sie und euch nun nicht länger auf die Folter spannen: The Magic World's next Topmodel ist … LUNA LOVEGOOD!"

Alles, was Heidi danach noch sagte, ging im ohrenbetäubenden Jubel des Publikums unter.


	20. Weihnachten

„_The Magic World's next Topmodel – Alles nur abgekartet"_

„_Nachwuchsmodel packt aus: Ich wurde vergewaltigt"_

„_Schwere Vorwürfe an Gilderoy Lockhard – Modelkarriere gegen sexuelle Dienste?"_

Severus Snape hatte es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich gemacht.

Während draußen ein Sturm tobte, Hagelkörner gegen das Fenster prasselten und der Wind um die steinernen Mauern Hogwarts' toste, wärmten ihn ein lustig flackerndes Kaminfeuer und eine Tasse Tee, die mit Feuerwhiskey verfeinert worden war.

Wie beiläufig blätterte er durch den Stapel alter Zeitungen und Magazine, die sich angesammelt hatten. Als Lehrer war er so mit den Arbeiten der Schüler und seinem Unterricht beschäftigt, dass er kaum zum Lesen kam.

Ein halbes Jahr war seit dem Modelwettbewerb vergangen.

Gleich nachdem Luna zu „The Magic World's next Topmodel" gekürt worden war, hatte Severus seine Siebensachen gepackt und war in die Schweiz gereist.

Er hatte Ursi einfach nicht vergessen können.

In seinen Träumen sah er ihren üppigen Körper, das lange, blonde Haar, die kleine Stupsnase in ihrem fröhlichen Gesicht, die Sommersprossen … und die vollen Brüste, den prallen Hintern …

Aus diesen Träumen wachte er immer mit einer schmerzhaften Erektion auf.

Er musste sie einfach wiedersehen … sie finden …

Was nicht leicht gewesen war.

Ursi lebte abgeschieden auf einer kleinen Hütte in den Alpen; sie aufzuspüren hatte geraume Zeit in Anspruch genommen.

Als er schließlich vor dem Holzhäuschen mit seinen lustig bemalten Fensterrahmen und dem roten Schindeldach stand, hatte ihn eine Überraschung erwartet: Ursi lebte zwar abgeschieden, aber nicht allein.

„Dieser Modelwettbewerb war ja eigentlich die schwachsinnigste Idee des Jahrhunderts", sagte sie, nachdem sie Severus begrüßt hatte. „Aber er hat uns Glück gebracht. Wir haben uns gefunden. Wir lieben uns."

Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf Sigurta, die stampfende Schildjungfer, die die Burg ihres Herrn mit den Wiesen und Bergen der Schweiz vertauscht hatte.

Nachdem sich Severus von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, war es ein lustiger Nachmittag geworden.

Die beiden Frauen hatten nicht mehr viel von dem Modelwettbewerb mitbekommen und gierten geradezu nach Neuigkeiten. Severus erzählte und erzählte …

Anschließend war er nach Istanbul weiter appariert, wo er viele Tage in der kleinen Bar verbrachte, und Salome, Ayse, Hatice und Semra wieder und wieder ihre Schleier für ihn fallen ließen.

Irgendwann war er aus dem Rausch von Shisha, Raki, Parfüm und willigen Körpern aufgewacht und hatte sich entschlossen, die restlichen Urlaubstage bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres in Ägypten zu verbringen.

Er wollte noch ein einziges Mal den Sonnenuntergang im Tal der Könige sehen.

Er war auf einem der kleineren Basare gewesen und hatte Dinge gekauft, die er sonst nur schwer bekommen konnte: getrocknete Salamandergallen, Mumienstaub, geriebene Mondscheinblumensamen – von all den schwarzmagischen Dingen, die sich in seiner Tasche befanden, gar nicht zu reden.

Als er schließlich in einem kleinen Straßencafé saß und Mokka trank, setzten sich ungefragt zwei Frauen an seinen Tisch.

Er hatte sie zunächst gar nicht erkannt.

Natalja und Paola hatten jedoch viel zu erzählen.

Achmet Ahmet, der ägyptische Modeschöpfer, hatte Kontakt zu beiden aufgenommen als sie den Wettbewerb verlassen musste. Jetzt war Paola eines seiner wichtigsten Models während Natalja sich als Designerin versuchte.

Paola trank nur ein kleines Wasser und verabschiedete sich früh – sie würde Achmets Frühjahrskollektion vorführen.

„Model wäre wirklich nicht der richtige Beruf für mich", sagte Natalja zu Severus während sie Paola nachblickte und sich gedankenverloren durch das mittlerweile wieder lange Haar fuhr. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Paola und die anderen jeden Morgen gewogen und gemessen werden. Ein paar Gramm zu viel, ein Zentimeter mehr um die Hüften … man könnte fast meinen, das sei der Weltuntergang. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend rennt Paola wie verrückt durch das Tal der Könige, trinkt nur Wasser und isst lediglich etwas Obst – alles, um bloß kein Gramm zuzunehmen."

„Wie bist du zur Designerin geworden?" fragte Severus.

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte mich Achmet auch als Model, aber ich hatte dann so ein paar Ideen zu seiner neuen Kollektion … er war jedenfalls ziemlich beeindruckt … der Rest ist Geschichte, wie man so schön sagt."

Natalja erzählte dann von der Herrenkollektion, die sie entwarf. Und sie wusste zu berichten, dass sich die „Magische Mode", mit der Gladrays Wizardwear die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen revolutionieren wollte, nicht richtig durchgesetzt hatte.

„Es ist einfach zu viel des Guten", sagte sie. „Die Menschen mögen schlichte Formen und Farben und nicht dieses Gewimmel."

Severus konnte immer weniger seine Augen von ihr nehmen.

Sie waren wochenlang zusammen gewesen – warum war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie schön sie war? Wie stark? Wie selbstbewusst?

Schließlich nahm er allen Mut zusammen und lud sie zum Abendessen ein.

Nach einigen Drinks und dem pyramidenküssenden Sonnenuntergang, den sie von der Dachterrasse des Hotels aus betrachteten, ging mit ihm in sein Zimmer als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

Genauso natürlich wie ihre Vereinigung, die heißen Küsse, die Leidenschaft …

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie bereits gegangen. Würde er sie jemals wiedersehen?

An seinem letzten Tag schließlich war er durch das Tal der Könige spaziert.

Hinter der Pyramide des Sinuhe-ench-Aton – deren Inneres er auch diesmal nicht besichtigte – hörte er plötzlich ein leises Maunzen.

Wäre es nicht so heiß und windstill an diesem Tag gewesen, so hätten die schreienden Führer und die quasselnden Touristen das kleine Kätzchen, das in eine flache Mastaba gestürzt war und nicht wieder hinausklettern konnte, übertönt.

So aber war Severus so gut wie alleine in der Mittagshitze und konnte das kleine Geschöpf hören, es vorsichtig in seine Arme nehmen und den Sand aus dem kurzen, goldgelben Fell pusten.

Das Kätzchen schnurrte.

Und seitdem war Bastet, wie er sie nach der ägyptischen Katzengöttin genannt hatte, seine unzertrennliche Begleiterin. Was auch immer er sich von einer Gefährtin erträumt hatte, fand er in ihren schräg stehenden, dunklen Augen: Zärtlichkeit, Hingabe und vorbehaltlose Liebe.

_Der Tagesprophet, Ausgabe 253_

_Nach Anna P., die exklusiv im „Tagespropheten" ihre unglaubliche Geschichte von Bestechung und sexuellem Missbrauch enthüllt hatte, haben sich jetzt noch weitere Teilnehmerinnen bei „The Magic World's next Topmodel" gemeldet und von ähnlichen Erfahrungen berichtet._

_Der Juror Gilderoy Lockhart soll sie zu sexuellen Handlungen im Austausch für gute Bewertungen und ein Weiterkommen im Modelwettbewerb genötigt haben._

_Maria Q. und Susan B. berichten in diesem Zusammenhang auch von sexuellen Spielarten, die wir hier natürlich nicht darstellen können, die uns in der Redaktion jedoch zutiefst schockiert haben._

_Heidi Klum ließ über ihren Pressesprecher erklären, wie betroffen sie von den Vorwürfen sei. Sie entschuldigt sich bei allen Teilnehmerinnen für diese Geschehnisse. Unter dem Eindruck dieser Vorfälle kommt die zweite Nachwuchsmodelwahl, die im nächsten Jahr geplant war, nun allerdings nicht mehr in Frage._

_Gilderoy Lockhart weilt derzeit bei Graf Dracula in Transsylvanien. Für eine Stellungnahme stand er uns bislang noch nicht zur Verfügung._

Severus war von Istanbul aus mit dem Orient-Express zurück gereist.

In einem alten „Tagespropheten", den wohl jemand liegen gelassen hatte, hatte er erstmals von den Vorwürfen gegen Gilderoy gelesen.

Ihm fiel die junge Teilnehmerin mit ihrem rot geschminkten Kussmund und dem sinnlichen Körper unter einem Hauch von Negligé wieder ein, die gleich am ersten Abend vor seiner Tür gestanden und ihm die körperlichen Freuden der Liebe im Tausch gegen den Titel versprochen hatte.

Ihr Name fiel ihm nicht mehr ein, aber er wusste doch, dass es mehr wie eine Geschichte für den „Tagespropheten" zu erzählen gab.

Als er dann wieder in England war, beherrschten Gilderoys sexuelle Eskapaden zwar nicht mehr die Schlagzeilen, doch die Sponsoren hatten ihre Zusagen zurückgezogen.

Für Luna hatte es weder ein Titelbild auf der „Hexenwoche" noch lukrative Werbeverträge gegeben.

Nur ihr Vater schien sehr stolz auf sie zu sein: Lunas Bild schmückte seit dem Wettbewerb jede Titelseite des „Quertreibers".

Im Herbst hatte sie – ebenso wie Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Katie und all die anderen Mädchen – wieder in seinem Unterricht gesessen.

Niemand erwähnte den Modelwettbewerb auch mit nur einer Silbe.

Severus war froh, dass Patma Patil „Zaubertränke" nicht mehr belegt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, bei ihrem Anblick nicht an das Nichts von einem Bikini und seine heftige Reaktion auf den Anblick ihres knackigen, kleinen Hinterns zu denken.

Im Spätherbst fiel Severus in der Muggle-U-Bahn eine Zeitschrift in die Hände, in der bildgewaltig von der rauschenden Hochzeit des Topmodels Mo-Chu mit einem berühmten Schauspieler – dessen Name ihm nichts sagte – berichtet wurde.

Auf einem der Fotos sah man Natalja und Victor Krum, die mit dem Hochzeitspaar anstießen.

Auch wenn Severus den Gedanken, dass zwei Männer heirateten, befremdlich fand, so freute er sich doch, dass Natalja und Mo-Chu sich ausgesöhnt hatten.

Und nachdem er einige Tage mit sich gerungen hatte, schickte er Mo-Chu einen kurzen Brief, in dem er zu dessen Hochzeit gratulierte und den beiden viel Glück wünschte.

Wie in jedem Jahr kam Weihnachten auch diesmal sehr plötzlich.

Doch in diesem Jahr hatte Severus zwei große Pakete vorgefunden als er am ersten Weihnachtstag von der immer hungrigen Bastet geweckt wurde.

Das erste, das er öffnete, kam von Natalja.

Es enthielt eine helle Hose mit vielen Taschen, ein leichtes Shirt und eine helle, leichte Robe aus ägyptischer Baumwolle.

In dem dazugehörigen Brief wünschte ihm Natalja frohe Weihnachten und erklärte, dass dies Stücke aus ihrer neuesten Kollektion waren.

„Du wirst sie in England kaum tragen können", schrieb sie. „Aber vielleicht kommst Du ja wieder einmal nach Ägypten …"

„Nicht vielleicht", dachte Severus. „Ganz bestimmt!"

Bastet liebte Nataljas neueste Herrenkollektion auf den ersten Blick.

Kaum hatte Severus die Kleidungsstücke auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet, als sie schon hoch sprang, mit ihren scharfen Krallen darauf herum trat und hingebungsvoll schnurrte.

Das zweite Paket kam von Mo-Chu.

Er bedankte sich für Severus' Glückwünsche zu seiner Hochzeit und erwähnte mehrmals, wie viel ihm das bedeutet hatte.

Auf den Inhalt des Pakets starrte Severus minutenlang mit ungläubigem Staunen.

In seinem Gemälde hatte Mo-Chu den Sonnenuntergang im Tal der Könige eingefangen. Die roten Strahlen küssten die Spitzen der Pyramiden, die Luft schien von der Tageshitze immer noch zu flirren.

Es fiel Severus schwer, die unglaubliche intensive Wirkung des Bildes mit dem oberflächlichen und leicht chauvihaften Mo-Chu in Einklang zu bringen – auch wenn er die andere Seite des jungen Models bereits kennen gelernt hatte. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass dem jungen Mann nach seiner Modelkarriere nun eine steile Laufbahn als Künstler bevorstand.

_Der Tagesprophet, Ausgabe 343_

_Gilderoy Lockhart noch immer verschollen_

_Seit seiner Abreise aus Transsylvanien fehlt von dem berühmten Abenteurer, Weltreisenden und Buchautor, Gilderoy Lockhart, noch immer jede Spur. _

_Er wurde bereits im Himalaya gesehen, aber auch im Schwarzwald, auf dem Brocken, in Salem und Machu-Pichu._

_Gilderoy Lockharts Ruf hatte unter den Enthüllungen einiger Teilnehmerinnen des Wettbewerbs „The magic World's next Topmodel" gelitten, es steht also zu befürchten, dass …_

„Wäre ich an Gilderoys Stelle, würde ich mich wohl auch erst einmal rar machen", sagte Severus zu Bastet, die auf seinem Schoß lag und wohlig schlief, und ließ die Zeitung neben sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Früher oder später ist Gras über die Sache gewachsen und dann taucht er wieder auf und veröffentlicht sein nächstes Buch."

Er ließ die Zeitung neben sich fallen, schloss die Augen, lauschte dem Sturm und dachte an Nataljas samtweiche Haut, ihre dunklen Augen, ihre vollen Brüste, ihren sinnlichen Mund, der sich auf seinen drängte …

Er sollte mit seiner nächsten Ägyptenreise nicht zu lange warten …


End file.
